Pirates' Love
by Kizzie Ann
Summary: Partez à l'aventure à bord du Jolly Roger avec son équipage et son capitaine au crochet de fer. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que leur chemin croise celui d'une jeune femme à qui sera proposé un étrange deal. L'histoire commence quelques années avant la malédiction principale de OUAT. [Hook/OC]
1. Chap 1 : Femme Stupide

**B**onjour à tous !

Et bien me voilà lancée pour poster ma première fic ! Je m'improvise ici apprentie écrivaine pour retranscrire mes rêves les plus fous sur la série Once Upon A Time.

J'ai imaginé cette histoire en plusieurs parties. J'ai préféré finir d'écrire la partie 1 pour pouvoir poster régulièrement et pour n'avoir aucun retard (histoire d'éviter les lecteurs mécontents !). Ainsi je posterai tous les vendredis (sauf cas très exceptionnel - si je me casse une jambe et que je fini à l'hôpital sans pouvoir poster, m'en voulez pas trop).

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira et que les quelques fioritures originales de mon orthographe ne dérangeront pas trop (même avec relecture quelques fautes doivent sûrement traîner dans le lot !).

Si vous voulez me faire part de vos remarques, critiques ou autres (encouragements ou contentements avec un peu de chance !) n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, après tout, ça pourra juste me faire progresser, non ? ;)

J'ai choisi de partir à l'aventure sur le Jolly Roger avec le beau capitaine Hook. Malheureusement, si vous êtes fan du SwanQueen, vous tombez mal, mais j'espère que cela n'arrêtera pas votre lecture à cette petite présentation. Mais avec un titre pareil, vous vous doutez bien qu'il y aura de l'amour dans l'air. La guimauve a été jeté au placard (du moins je l'espère, tout le monde n'a peut-être pas le même niveau de guimauve en tête).

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ainsi que l'univers de la série sont la propriété exclusive de Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

L'OC de ce premier chapitre (dont je ne dévoilerai pas le nom tout de suite) sort tout droit de mon pays imaginaire personnel.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Femme Stupide**_

Des gardes faisaient claquer leurs armures de métal pendant la course. Ils se faufilaient à toute allure à travers les ruelles étroites de la ville. Les habitations construites assez proches par manque de place semblaient vouloir les écraser au passage et les pavés au sol recherchaient la lumière du ciel, en vain.

« Ne la laissez pas s'échapper ! », s'écria l'un d'entre eux.

La foule tentait de s'écarter au passage d'une furie brune qui serpentait parmi eux. La jeune femme respirait difficilement suite à cette course effrénée. Elle tourna dans une ruelle à gauche et crut avoir semé ses poursuivants. La lumière d'une taverne attira son attention et elle s'y engouffra pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. L'adrénaline était montée à une vitesse folle et son cœur avait du mal à reprendre sa vitesse initial. Une cachette dans cet endroit bondé lui semblait la chose première à faire avant de s'occuper de son rythme cardiaque.

La brune circulait difficilement dans ce repère d'ivrognes qui trinquaient à tout va et, dans la précipitation, elle bousculait ses habitués qui n'y prêtaient guère attention. Elle traversa la pièce et passa devant le bar. Une main ferme la retint par le poignet.

« Pourquoi es-tu si pressée pour me bousculer, chérie ? »

L'homme ne paraissait pas énervé, il s'amusait juste de la situation. C'était son truc, embêter les gens qui ne s'y attendait pas. La brunette tenta de s'échapper de cette poigne qui persistait. Un pirate. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber mieux. Parmi toutes les personnes sur lesquels elle aurait pu tomber ce soir, il fallait que ce soit un pirate taquin qui l'arrête dans sa fuite. Elle regarda l'homme aux yeux bleus océan souligné de noir et lui adressa un large sourire forcé pour tomber dans son jeu volontairement.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment vous voyez ?

- C'est « pas l'moment » qu'elle dit ! » s'amusa l'homme brun en se retournant vers ses camarades.

L'équipage du pirate se mit à rire bruyamment de l'attitude de la jeune femme qui tentait toujours de décamper. Le précieux liquide brun de leurs rhums se déversait sur le sol à cause de leurs grands gestes brusques, rendant les planches de bois un peu plus collantes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Après quelques instants, leur chef se ressaisit et fixa sa proie avec attention tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de son visage.

« Et qui fuis-tu comme ça dit moi ? », questionna-t-il avec un sourire malsain.

La porte de la taverne claqua et les gardes la franchirent. Le bruit des joyeux buveurs resta tel quel malgré leur apparition fracassante. La brune entraperçu leurs armures de là où elle était et afficha un visage effrayé. Elle posa ses yeux sur le pirate, puis sur sa main capturée et de nouveau sur l'homme l'emprisonnant. Ce dernier regarda par-dessus son épaule et comprit la situation. D'un signe du menton il lui indiqua la porte arrière de l'auberge et se laissa replonger dans ses yeux verts une dernière fois avant de lâcher sa prise.

« Hé, toi ! », l'interpela l'un des gardes.

Sans plus attendre, la brunette s'engouffra au fond de la taverne. Les gardes avaient du mal à circuler dans cet endroit surpeuplé et qui ne se préoccupait de rien sauf de satisfaire la soif. C'était le moment de faire diversion. Le pirate fronça les sourcils et tapota l'épaule d'un homme accoudé au bar. Le blond à l'œil bandé se retourna face à lui et n'eut même pas le temps de voir son visage que le brun lui avait déjà mit une droite en pleine face. L'homme agressé s'appuya sur le bar pour s'empêcher de tomber à terre. Furieux, il serra ses deux poings et ses dents grincèrent. L'attaquant attendait patiemment la riposte. En un rien de temps et dans un cri de rage, l'ivrogne aveuglé rendit la pareille. Le pirate se baissa à la dernière seconde et la frappe s'écrasa sur un autre homme qui n'avait rien demandé. Ce dernier se lança avec toute sa clique dans une bataille de poing et toute la taverne riposta en cœur, bloquant les recherches des gardes entraînés dans la bagarre.

Le brun au long manteau de cuire franchit les bouts de verre éclatés sur le sol de la taverne et s'échappa par la porte de derrière avec son équipage.

« On se retrouve sur le Jolly Roger, soyez prêt à prendre le large ! », s'écria-t-il en prenant un énième virage dans les ruelles sombres de la ville.

* * *

De nouveau dans une course folle sur les pavés défoncés de la chaussé, la brunette s'arrêta dans un recoin caché pour reprendre son souffle. En partant elle avait entendu les cris d'un combat joyeux retentir dans la taverne et des verres se briser à tout va. Un bruit vint chatouiller ses tympans et elle saisit le premier objet à sa portée, prête à frapper. Plus que quelques pas pour que son poursuivant soit à sa hauteur. Elle serra l'objet et se concentra, dos au mur de pierre rafraichissant. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses poumons bloquèrent l'air pour demeurer silencieux. Le pirate esquiva le bâton de bois avec légèreté et la brune regagna son calme après avoir vu le visage de son poursuivant.

« Ah, ce n'est que vous », souffla-t-elle.

L'égo de l'homme sembla se vexer lorsque son sourcil droit se redressa malgré le remerciement discret de la fuyarde.

« Je crois que t'as besoin d'aide, beauté »

L'interrogée se mit à rire d'un air moqueur. Ce pirate passait-il son temps à parler tout en draguant ? D'un geste du bras, elle l'écarta de son chemin et se remit à marcher rapidement, tête baissé, dans la ruelle.

« Je me débrouille très bien toute seule, merci.

- On sait très bien tous les deux que ces gardes finiront bien par sortir de cette taverne d'ici peu, alors ne joues pas les femmes fortes en refusant si facilement l'aide d'un pirate humble et généreux, contra-t-il tout en cherchant à égaliser sa vitesse.

- Depuis quand les pirates sont-ils humbles et généreux ?

- Bon point », s'amusa le pirate.

Cet homme lui semblait totalement machiste et égocentrique. Deux croisements avant eux, la voix grave d'un homme furieux les coupa dans leur argumentation.

« Séparez-vous ! » adressa-t-il à ses soldats.

Le pirate, par réflexe, poussa la jeune fille dans une ruelle encore plus étroite et sombre que les autres. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de protester et la força à s'accroupir avec lui pendant qu'un bout de patrouille passait dans la rue principale en brayant.

Une fois la menace envolée, ils se redressèrent et le pirate tendit une vielle cape abimée qu'il avait piqué à l'un de ses hommes. La jeune fille hésita une longue seconde et l'enfila d'un geste. Le brun l'aida à relever la grande capuche sur sa tête d'un air attentionné. Pourquoi elle suivrait un parfait inconnu qui, d'autant plus, était sûrement comme tous ses confrères ? Fourbe. Mais il faut dire que cet homme savait s'y prendre quand il s'agissait de fugue et de cachette.

« Et pourquoi un pirate voudrait m'aider ?

- Disons que je ne suis pas fan des autorités de ce royaume.

- Etonnant pour un pirate ! »

Contente de cette réplique, elle admira le sourire charmeur se dessiner sur le visage en face d'elle. La brune cligna des yeux pour se ressaisir et s'échappa de l'attraction du pirate qui s'était un peu trop rapproché à son goût.

« Très bien, fais comme tu veux. Je me disais juste qu'ils ne viendront pas te chercher sur un bateau », lâcha-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos pour partir.

Le pirate avait raison, elle le savait. La voix des soldats résonnait encore contre les murs de pierre l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. La traque exagérée de cette nuit l'effrayait un peu plus à chaque mètre la séparant de cet homme qui l'avait aidé à fuir. A contre cœur elle s'élança vers lui et il esquissa un sourire discret et sournois en entendant ses pas le rejoindre.

* * *

« Levez l'ancre ! » s'écria le brun enjambant le bastringue du Jolly Roger.

Il tendit sa main droite garnit de bagues à la jeune fille pour lui faciliter la montée sur son fidèle navire. L'invitée l'ignora et posa fièrement les pieds sur le sol de bois. Elle mettait déjà une grosse partie de sa fierté de côté en acceptant l'aide d'un pirate, elle n'allait pas lui donner satisfaction jusqu'au bout. Cette femme le faisait rire, une vraie tête de mule. Le pirate commença à lancer des ordres à ses hommes pour faire décoller le Jolly Roger du port tout en se précipitant au gouvernail sur le pont supérieur.

La rapidité et la précision des hommes d'équipages impressionna la jeune femme qui n'avait jamais prit le large sur un bateau aussi gros. En quelques instants, le navire s'éloigna de la ville d'Amarante dont les lumières scintillaient de plus en plus faiblement. La brunette gravit les escaliers peu fiables séparant les deux ponts et rejoignit le pirate qu'elle venait de rencontrer.

« Où allons-nous, princesse ? » s'enquit-il sans détourner son regard de l'horizon.

La brunette souffla en roulant ses yeux. Elle regrettait déjà de l'avoir suivi, elle n'allait pas supporter cette familiarité soutenue très longtemps, même avec un accent aussi charmeur. Après s'être assise sur une caisse pour reposer ses deux jambes fébriles qui avaient couru toute la nuit, elle finit par marmonner le nom d'une région au sud du royaume.

« Listrel. »

L'homme changea le cap du bateau sans tarder pendant que l'invitée laissa chuter sa tête en arrière pour observer les étoiles qui dansaient statiquement dans le ciel violacé. Le calme était enfin revenu. Finis les cris des gardes et le bruit métallique de leurs pas, le seul son parvenant à ses oreilles était les délicates vagues se heurtant au géant des mers. La voix soft du pirate réclama son attention.

« Et comment dois-je t'appeler, beauté ? »

La brune émit un petit rire moqueur en redressant sa tête.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous dire mon nom sans savoir le votre ? A un pirate en plus ?

- Tu as le droit de me tutoyer tu sais, chérie.

- Jamais je ne serai aussi familière avec un pirate. »

L'homme se crispa sur son gouvernail, il essayait cependant de prendre ses propos avec légèreté.

« Pour toi ce sera Capitaine Hook.

- Hook ? Sérieusement ? pouffa-t-elle en fixant le crochet qui terminait son bras gauche. C'est ridicule, dites moi votre vrai nom.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu ne me diras pas le tiens ? » contra le capitaine en se moquant de ses enfantillages.

La brune s'indigna. Ce pirate se foutait vraiment d'elle, mais après tout elle le cherchait bien aussi. Il devait la prendre pour une grande gamine en pleine crise de rébellion mais qui restait quand même faible face au monde et ses dangers.

« Sinon je me jette à l'eau », le défia-t-elle en se redressant sur sa caisse.

Hook gloussa. Belle supercherie, tout ça pour montrer sa détermination.

« Quoi ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'une femme ait le courage de se jeter d'un bateau ?

- Je sais bien qu't'es pas idiote. Le soleil à beau pointer le bout de son nez, il fait sombre et l'eau doit être encore glacée, lança le capitaine sans s'inquiéter plus que ça.

- Donc en résumé que je n'en suis pas capable ? démontra-t-elle en montant sur la caisse près du bastingage et en s'agrippant au cordage.

- J'ai pas dit ça, déconne pas. »

Hook balançait son regard entre l'horizon et cette femme qui suivait dangereusement la cadence des vagues. Attirée par le vide, la brune adressa un dernier sourire sournois au pirate et laissa son corps tomber.

« Un homme à la mer ! » hurla le capitaine en se précipitant pour prendre une corde.

Il se pencha au dessus du bastingage et scruta les remouds créer par la jeune femme pendant que son équipage s'arrangeait pour freiner la course du navire du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Ses yeux bleus attendaient le moindre signe de vie. Sa respiration s'était suspendue et reprit plus fortement que d'habitude lorsque la jeune femme réapparue à la surface de l'eau. Elle remit ses cheveux mouillés en place et essuya ses yeux. Le capitaine du Jolly Roger balança la corde à son niveau et elle la saisit immédiatement.

« Killian Jones, enchanté ! » s'égosilla-t-il.

La brune se mit à rire. L'homme qui était entrain de la sauver de la noyade déclara au final cette femme comme étant stupide et esquissa un sourire à son tour. Elle attacha la corde bien fermement autour de sa taille et une partie de l'équipage vint aider le capitaine à la remonter à bord.

Le pied à peine posé, un homme lui donna une couverture pour la réchauffer. C'est vrai que cette eau était glacée, elle en frissonnait les bras croisés, frisant l'hypothermie. Elle dirigea son regard vers le capitaine.

« Enchanté Killian. »

* * *

**J**'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous pensez de ce début !

A vendredi prochain, Kizzie :)


	2. Chap 2 : Tuer un poulet

**B**onjour bonjour !

Voilà le chapitre 2 de Pirates' love. Je pense poster le chapitre 3 mardi (il est écrit et attendre une semaine c'est long !)

Un grand merci à _SianaReiguon_ pour m'avoir offert ma première review et mon premier follow !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ainsi que l'univers de la série sont la propriété exclusive de Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

Alana et l'équipage sortent tout droit de mon pays imaginaire personnel.

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Tuer un poulet**_

Après l'exploration maritime de son invitée, le capitaine avait cédé ses appartements pour qu'elle se repose. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que cette femme s'était jetée à l'eau, elle avait dormi tout ce temps alors que le bateau continuait son chemin vers la région de Listrel, tranchant les flots lors de son passage.

Hook fixait l'horizon la tête vide et tenait le cap accroché à son gouvernail. Demain ils seront enfin arrivé et il se débarrasserait de se fardeau inconscient et suicidaire qui avait envahit son espace personnel. Elle lui tenait tête, il avait horreur de ça. Généralement, c'était lui qui menait les gens en bateau, pas l'inverse.

Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, la brunette était sortie de ses appartements et s'était accoudée au bastingage essayant de distinguer un bout de la cote. Elle semblait remise sur pied. Le pirate passa le gouvernail à l'un de ses matelots et rejoignit son invitée. Il descendit les escaliers en bois, s'approcha d'elle et imita sa posture d'observatrice. Ils fixaient tous les deux l'horizon.

« Avec toutes ces péripéties, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom, beauté », annonça-t-il d'une voix calme et reposée.

La brune baissa la tête pour cacher son sourire. Elle attendit quelques secondes et finit par se tourner vers le pirate qui confronta son regard.

« Alana. Je m'appelle Alana. »

Ils s'égarèrent chacun un moment dans les yeux de l'autre, puis la jeune femme brisa cette connexion pour contempler à nouveau la lumière du soleil qui frappait le bleu de l'océan.

« Dis-moi ma chère Alana, pourquoi ces gardes te poursuivaient ? T'es une sorte de voleuse en cavale ?

- Presque. Je suis accusée de meurtre », grinça-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

La capitaine s'en étonna. Un petit bout de femme comme elle, une meurtrière ? Quoiqu'avec son épisode de folie de la veille, il était bien possible qu'elle dise la vérité.

« C'était qu'un coup monté. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ce « chef de la garde royal », comment j'aurais pu l'assassiner, _lui_ », grommela-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et sentit le regard pesant du capitaine qui n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer la scène. Pourquoi avait-elle insisté sur le « _lui »_ ? C'était juste une façon de parler ? Il semblait un peu égaré et la brune s'en aperçu.

« Ou comme qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, appuya Alana.

- T'as hésité ?

- C'est vous qui avez hésité ! Vous avez réellement cru que je pouvais faire une telle chose ? »

Le pirate tordit la bouche pour exprimer son incertitude.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas, à la ferme familiale je peux à peine tuer un poulet, c'est honteux. »

Hook rigola discrètement en lorgnant l'eau salé qui frappait la coque du Jolly Roger. Sa légèreté de parole le surprenait un peu plus à chaque fois. Le bruit des vagues domina pendant plusieurs minutes et les yeux du capitaine peinaient à rester ouvert. Hook avait navigué trois jours d'affilé et n'avait pas pu se reposer. Il sortie une flasque de son manteau de cuire et s'autorisa une énième gorgée de rhum pour tenir le coup.

« Et vous ? Pourquoi vous ne les aimez pas ? interrogea-t-elle.

- Qui ça ? Les poulets ?

- Non, les gardes. Comment est ce que vous êtes devenu, vous savez… ? J'imagine bien que vous n'avez pas toujours été…

- Un pirate tu veux dire, lov' ? coupa Hook avec enthousiasme en se redressant plein de fierté. Longue histoire.

- J'aime les histoires. »

Alana posa sa tête dans le creux de ses mains, attendant avec impatience les récits du pirate. Les yeux verts grands ouverts, ses cils papillonnèrent rapidement pendant une seconde. Hook ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et s'adossa au bastingage en attendant les supplications de la jeune femme.

« Cap'tain ! », s'exclama un marin.

L'interpelé fronça les sourcils. Son air taquin laissa place à un visage sérieux et il se dirigea sans plus tarder vers le pirate en chemise blanche bouffante. Il l'entraina jusqu'au gouvernail où il pointa vigoureusement la carte étalée devant leurs yeux.

Encore une nuit sur ce bateau et Alana serait de retour à Listrel. Elle admira le soleil se coucher et envoyer ses derniers rayons aux couleurs chaudes. En quelques minutes le ciel s'embrasa au loin, se colorant en rose au coucher de l'astre. Un marin tapota son épaule et lui annonça l'heure du souper. Elle lui rendit un grand sourire et le suivit jusqu'au réfectoire où la plupart de ses collègues se trouvaient déjà. Deux tables simples et droites en bois sombre remplissaient la pièce. La fameuse bouteille de rhum des pirates circulait dans les mains des hommes qui riaient tout en savourant leur diner.

Après une petite hésitation, la brunette tira une chaise pour s'assoir et un marin lui apporta une assiette pleine. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit à un repas depuis deux jours et apprécia la délicieuse odeur qui s'échappait de la nourriture. Sentant la pièce se calmer, Alana releva doucement le nez de son diner pour s'apercevoir que les marins s'étaient rapprochés d'elle et l'observaient silencieusement. Elle déglutit en ayant l'impression de faire un bruit monstrueux.

* * *

Hook venait de réaliser grâce à son collègue que la côte empêchait le passage du Jolly Roger à cause de gros rochers qui s'étaient accumulés. Il avait prit la barre et faisait un léger détour pour ne pas échouer stupidement. L'air s'était rafraichi et l'odeur du ragout parvint à ses narines. Il resta cependant concentré sur les dangers lui faisant face. Les planches de l'escalier menant au premier pont craquèrent.

« Vous voulez que je prenne la relève Cap'tain ? »

Fatigué et tiraillé par la faim, il donna ses dernières directives avant de se diriger à son tour vers le réfectoire. Hook passa sa main valide dans ses cheveux, soutenant sa tête lourde quelques secondes, et poussa la porte en face de lui.

« Et il a finit suspendu par les pieds ! », s'écria un homme à la barbe rousse en cognant son verre sur la table.

L'éclat de rire général redonna le sourire à Hook. Certains de ses hommes se tenaient le ventre pour ne pas exploser de cette rigolade, d'autres se roulaient carrément par terre. Au milieu d'eux, Alana se marrait tellement qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. La bonne ambiance régnait dans cette salle.

« Tu racontes encore l'histoire de Tibert qui est tombé du haut du mât ? demanda Hook tout en s'installant, une assiette en main.

- J'm'en lacerais jamais. Je revoie encore son visage atterrir à deux centimètres du sol, comme si c'était hier ! s'exclama l'homme.

- Normal Phil, c'était lundi ! » s'esclaffa un chauve, provoquant une nouvelle crise générale.

Malgré ses incertitudes, Alana avait fini par s'intégrer à l'équipage qui lui avait relaté leurs péripéties de voyage toute la soirée. Elle commençait à envier ces hommes qui menaient une vie d'explorateur rêvée.

La plupart des marins partirent se coucher, diminuant ainsi le niveau sonore du réfectoire. Alana en profita pour se rapprocher de Hook qui piquait vigoureusement dans son assiette.

« A vous, racontez-moi votre histoire. »

Le pirate l'ignora et continua de mâcher son repas qui agitait ses papilles.

« Allez, demain vous n'allez plus jamais me voir de toute votre vie, j'ai bien le droit de savoir, non ? » piaffa-t-elle.

Elle était suspendue à ses lèvres, attendant son histoire du soir comme une gamine de quatre ans. Elle prit le temps de détailler la barbe de trois jours du pirate qui finit par avaler sa nourriture.

« Je ne parles pas la bouche pleine, c'est indécent. »

Alana râla et s'écroula sur la table pendant que Hook s'amusait de sa réaction.

« Parles moi plutôt de toi trésor, y'a quoi à Listrel ? »

Affalée sur le meuble en bois, l'invitée soupira et enfuit son visage dans ses bras. Il avait encore gagné, elle ne saura jamais. Son dos se plaqua sur le dossier de la chaise et sa bouche se tordit. Elle fit craquer ses doigts un par un avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Ma sœur. »

Le capitaine écoutait sa convive tout en continuant de manger. Sa maison était à trois jours de cheval d'Amarante, soit presque deux jours en bateau, sacré voyage pour risquer de se faire arrêter. Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête du pirate, mais la brune fut plus rapide que ses pensées et enchaina.

« J'étais juste sensée faire un aller-retour à Amarante pour les affaires mais je me suis retrouvée piégée. J'ai découvert dès mon arrivée que j'étais recherchée pour une raison vraiment … stupéfiante on va dire ! Ca faisait deux jours que j'essayais de m'échapper mais c'était impossible, les rondes avaient redoublées et Amarante était cernée par les gardes. C'est assez étrange d'avoir son portrait sur la moitié des murs de la ville, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Heureusement qu'un brave pirate et ses marins passaient par là.

- Vous vous saouliez dans une taverne ! »

Un point pour la brunette. Le silence regagna le réfectoire après le rire du capitaine qui admettait leurs ivresses. Alana repensait à ses folles poursuites dans les ruelles sombres de la ville. Elle revoyait encore le visage dégoûté des habitants lors de son passage. C'était miraculeux d'avoir pu trouver en deux jours un endroit où dormir et une pomme à croquer.

« Tu peux garder mes quartiers pour la nuit, j'irais dormir avec les autres. Nous arriverons demain en milieu d'après-midi si le vent est avec nous », annonça le pirate.

La jeune femme acquiesça et le remercia une énième fois en esquissant un sourire. L'homme se dirigea vers la porte en bois de la salle.

« Bonne nuit, beauté », chuchota Hook à travers le battant entre-ouvert.

Alana se retourna brutalement avec des yeux rageurs. Elle détestait vraiment quand il faisait ça, quand il lui donnait des petits surnoms adorables et inappropriés pour une étrangère. Ce ton familier l'exaspérait et lui donnait des frissons. La brune saisit son verre en terre cuite et menaça le capitaine qui s'éclipsa en un rien de temps du futur champ de bataille. Un petit rire satisfait retentit derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'il atteignit le pont du bateau où le vent et les vagues camouflaient les bruits. Alana reposa son arme et ne put empêcher son sourire d'envahir son visage. Elle baissa la tête en repensant à leurs sottises. Ce pirate pouvait être tellement sérieux, virile et mystérieux, mais tellement espiègle parfois.

* * *

La région de Listrel se découvrait enfin. La forêt s'était désépaissi momentanément et avait laissé place à des champs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. L'endroit était tellement désertique qu'aucun port n'avait été construit. Le Jolly Roger avait dû larguer l'ancre au large pour ne pas échouer sur la plage.

Impatiente, Alana ne cessait de regarder en direction de la côte. Le vent jouait avec ses cheveux bruns qui s'étaient éclaircis avec le soleil, tournant au châtain clair. Elle allait enfin retrouver sa sœur, et personne ne viendrait la chercher dans un endroit aussi isolé du royaume.

La jeune femme retourna une dernière fois dans la cabine pour prendre ses affaires et regagna le pont, prête à monter dans la barque qui la mènerait chez elle. Elle aperçut le capitaine, sans son grand manteau qui l'étouffait et sans arme accroché à la taille, vers l'embarcation suspendue derrière le bastingage.

« Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine », glissa Hook en faisant une petite courbette ridicule.

Elle accepta volontiers la main d'un des marins pour l'aider à monter sur la petite barque en bois tanguant dans les airs. C'était une autre histoire par rapport au Jolly Roger sur lequel elle était montée sans hésitation. Le capitaine et un autre pirate la rejoignit et les membres de l'équipage restant s'activèrent pour faire descendre le petit bateau à la surface de l'eau.

Le brave pirate à la chemise taché de rouge ramait hardiment pour amener ses passagers à bon port alors que les yeux d'Alana ne quittaient pas la petite chaumière à vingt mètres de la plage. Les petites vagues de l'océan les aidaient à regagner le rivage et bientôt ils posèrent leurs pieds sur le sable mouillé. Le rameur, la moitié des jambes dans l'eau, retenait la barque pour ne pas qu'elle leur échappe et pour repartir dans la foulée.

« Argh, c'est bon tu peux me le dire maintenant qu'on est que tous les deux. Harley ne compte pas, il est à moitié sourd, chuchota-t-il la main cachant sa bouche.

- Merci Capitaine Hook ? essaya-t-elle peu sûr de la réponse que son interlocuteur voulait entendre.

- Non. Que je vais te manquer, lov'. »

Le pirate afficha un visage charmeur et la brune s'en amusa. Elle admira ses yeux bleus une dernière fois, salua Harley et se dirigea vers la maison. Le capitaine soupira en la regardant s'éloigner peu à peu. Il divagua quelques instants et s'écria soudainement :

« Demi-tour Harley ! »

Le marin surpris fit un bond et s'agita pour relancer la barque vers le Jolly Roger. Pendant le trajet retour, le capitaine du navire se ressassa les dernières années qu'il avait passé au Neverland. Il s'était caché de son pire ennemi et cherchait un moyen de finaliser sa revanche. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vécu une si plaisante aventure, aussi courte soit-elle.

A quelques mètres du navire, Harley s'arrêta de pagayer ce qui ramena son capitaine à la raison. Le marin regardait la côte avec insistance, la bouche grande ouverte. Aucun son n'en sortit. En temps normal, son défaut auditif l'empêchait de parler distinctement, mais il était trop choqué en cet instant pour s'y risquer.

Hook se retourna avec brutalité, manquant de peu de les faire déverser. Une épaisse fumée noire commençait à s'étirer dans le ciel, la chaumière était en feu. A quelques mètres de l'incendie, une foule de personne s'était accumulée. Le pirate plissa les yeux.

Les gardes avaient retrouvé Alana. Ils étaient sortis de nulle part. Ils avaient dû attendre patiemment son retour dans la chaumière avec sa sœur comme otage, ne laissant aucunes chances aux deux jeunes femmes de s'échapper. Les hommes en armure précipitèrent leurs proies dans des cages de bois et d'acier et les accrochèrent derrière les chevaux pour les tirer sans efforts. En un rien de temps la troupe se dirigea vers la forêt sous le regard impuissant du capitaine.

* * *

**N**'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, les commentaires pour faire progresser sont les bienvenus ;)

A Mardi, **K**izzie !


	3. Chap 3 : Tic Tac

**H**ello :)

Je suis étonnée d'avoir des lecteurs canadiens, américains, belges, suisse mais aussi chinois! Ah, la magie d'internet... Incroyable!

Je tiens à remercier _SianaReiguon_, _Mrs. Gold_ et _Ewilaya_ pour suivre ma fic :) (ainsi que ceux qui n'auraient pas de compte, of course)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ainsi que l'univers de la série sont la propriété exclusive de Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

Alana et l'équipage sortent tout droit de mon pays imaginaire personnel.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Tic Tac**_

« Ferme la bouche et continue de ramer Harley ! »

Le marin pagaya jusqu'au Jolly Roger, le spectacle brulant et désastreux lui faisant face. Entre deux nuages de fumée noir il dévisageait son capitaine et détournait le regard dès que celui-ci semblait s'en apercevoir. Il n'avait vraiment aucun cœur pour laisser cette pauvre fille à la merci des gardes. Pourtant il l'avait bien aidé une première fois. L'homme à la chemise taché savait que sont supérieur avait un bon fond, mais il était surpris de sa décision. Leurs pieds se posèrent enfin sur les planches du navire et lorsque Hook releva la tête, ses matelots l'observaient, silencieux.

« Quoi ? On l'a ramené jusqu'ici, maintenant ils vont la remmener là bas, j'y peux rien. »

Les regards étonnés circulaient entre tous les membres de l'équipage qui finirent leur course sur le capitaine.

« Me regardez pas comme ça ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Les marins baissèrent leurs yeux intimidés et la tornade brune se fraya un chemin pour s'enfoncer dans sa cabine. Trois hommes le suivirent et le stoppèrent dans sa course déchaînée au milieu de la pièce. Ils semblaient perplexes et partagèrent leurs doutes avec le capitaine. Tibert prit la parole sous le regard menaçant de Hook. Il avait intérêt à ce que ce soit important et construit.

« Comment ont-ils su qu'elle était partie d'Amarante ? bégaya-t-il.

- Et comment ont-ils fait pour aller plus vite que le Jolly Roger ? » développa Phil d'une voix assurée.

Le pirate serra les poings et expira avec violence. D'un geste du bras, il écarta les matelots en dehors de sa trajectoire et traversa ses appartements jusqu'à une table à côté de son lit. En deux temps trois mouvements il sangla la ceinture qui portait son épée autour de sa taille et enfila son manteau de cuir. Il renversa au passage des cartes roulées qui tombèrent à terre sans le perturber. Une fois retourné vers ses collègues, Hook dessina un large sourire sur son visage.

« Je n'pouvais pas partir à sa rescousse sans une arme décente. »

Les trois hommes avaient retrouvé leur capitaine en quête d'aventure, d'action et de danger. Le pirate se haïssait d'avoir laissé son équipement dans sa cabine en croyant qu'ils ne faisaient que la déposer. Il se rua à l'extérieur en sachant très bien que le temps lui était compté. La porte en bois claqua dans son empressement et son visage afficha sa détermination.

« Préparez les chaloupes ! » s'écria-t-il.

Les hommes se bousculèrent soudainement mais Harley resta figé et sourit, béat. Malgré sa surdité, il avait comprit l'ordre de son capitaine. Finalement, il avait bien un cœur.

* * *

Les chevaux commençaient leur excursion dans la forêt. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient ballottées dans tous les sens, les roues des cages passaient sur des racines qui surplombaient la terre. Une épaisse couverture couvrait les deux prisons, ne laissant presqu'aucun contact visuel à l'extérieur. Alana entendait le bruit des sabots cogner le sol couvert par endroit de lierre sauvage. Privé de la vue, ses facultés auditives s'étaient accentuées et le cliquetis des fers résonnaient dans sa tête. Peut importe si les gardes l'avaient retrouvé elle, ils avaient aussi capturé sa sœur injustement et cela la tourmentait plus que tout. Un sentiment de peur l'envahit. Pas pour elle-même, mais pour la deuxième femme à quelque mètre dans la cage voisine. Elle était tout pour elle, elle était sa seul famille.

« Lise, tu m'entends ? Lise ! » s'égosilla-t-elle craintive.

Malgré ses interpellations, aucune réponse gagna ses oreilles, pas même un gémissement. Un garde tapa sur sa cage pour lui indiquer de se taire, créant ainsi un nouveau bruit métallique étouffé par le drap. Rien n'arrêta Alana qui tenta une nouvelle fois de se défendre.

« Relâchez nous. Vous avez les mauvaises personnes, je n'ai pas assassiné votre chef ! »

Elle essaya de secouer sa prison de bois et d'acier pour la faire déverser, sans succès.

« Laissez au moins ma sœur s'en aller… », souffla-t-elle à court d'espoir.

Son carrosse se stoppa. Peut être avaient-ils enfin prêté attention à ses propos. Aucun cliquetis ne résonnait, toute la troupe s'était arrêtée. Assise dans un coin de sa cage, Alana était stupéfaite. Son ravisseur grand et costaud retira la couverture et la prisonnière fut éblouit un court instant par la lumière du soleil qui perçait la forêt.

« J'en ai rien à faire que tu te sois débarrassé de l'autre dégourdi ou pas, tu fais bien ce que tu veux ma fille, lâcha-t-il. Enfaite, je voulais juste toute ta précieuse attention. »

Son corps avait beau être grand et élancé, son visage haineux était plutôt rond et la plupart de ses dents étaient jaunes ou absentes. Alana n'avait pas eu le temps de détecter lors de l'enlèvement la cicatrice encore rose et gonflée qui parcourait sa joue et mourait dans son cou.

« Si vous n'êtes pas de la garde royale, alors qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? »

L'homme esquissa un sourire ravi comme s'il attendait cette question depuis toujours. Un petit « hum » de satisfaction s'échappa de sa gorge, faisant légèrement vibrer sa cicatrice.

« Etablir un marché », chuchota-t-il avec un air malicieux.

Toujours se méfier des inconnus. C'est bien ce qu'on nous apprend dès le plus jeune âge, non ? Alana était soucieuse. Qu'est ce que ce blond pouvait bien lui proposer, à elle, une pauvre paysanne qui cultivait le maïs et élevait des poules. Elle tendit l'oreille, intéressée dès la première phrase de son interlocuteur.

« Tu tiens à ta sœur, n'est ce pas ? Je te propose sa vie, ou même mieux, vos vies, … contre celle du pirate qui t'as raccompagné jusqu'ici.

- Le Capitaine Hook ? demanda-t-elle incertaine.

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Pas trop compliqué, n'est ce pas ? Tu le connais depuis quoi ? Deux jours ? Ce n'est qu'un étranger pour toi et l'enjeu n'est pas négligeable.

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ?

- J'ai des yeux partout et des sources fiables, ma chère », ajouta l'homme avec un air mystérieux qui donnait des frisons.

Alana s'avoua à elle-même qu'il avait bien raison. Que valait la vie de sa sœur face à celle du capitaine ? C'est vrai qu'il l'avait aidé à s'échapper d'Amarante mais au fond il restait un pirate, un homme peu fiable et dangereux se saoulant au rhum dès le levé du soleil. Son ravisseur avait mit sa vie dans le même panier, elle n'allait pas se sacrifier avec sa sœur pour le sauver. Mais son visage convaincu s'estompa peu à peu et l'homme lui faisant face s'en aperçu.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Jamais je ne pourrais tuer un homme… avoua-t-elle après un court instant.

- Ô si ce n'est que ça. Si tu n'as pas assez de cran tu n'as qu'à me l'amener, déclara le blond en brandissant ses bras d'une manière théâtrale et démonstrative. Nous t'attendrons pendant un mois au château de Foster sur la côte ouest. Passé ce délai… »

Il glissa son doigt sous sa gorge pour lui faire comprendre ses intentions qui étaient très clairs. Alana posa sa main sur son cou et déglutit. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Par contre n'essaie pas de me duper car, je vais te confier un secret, je suis un sorcier », confia-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil espiègle.

Ok, maintenant ça frisait le ridicule. Cet homme proférait des menaces mais il semblait fou à lier. Le comportement du blond était assez comique, il s'amusait de la situation pourtant sensé être sérieuse. Disait-il la vérité ? La jeune femme aurait voulu lui cracher « vous êtes un taré oui, laissez moi sortir d'ici », mais elle se contenta d'un petit rire moqueur.

« Ces gardes ? Pas des vrais gardes, raconta l'homme en secouant la tête de droite à gauche et en pinçant les lèvres. Juste une mise en scène théâtrale tout droit sortie de mon imagination. »

Il brandit son index dans l'air et désigna un des gardes immobile et fixant un point devant lui, imperturbable. En une fraction de seconde, une fumée grisâtre s'enrubanna autour de son corps et lorsqu'elle s'estompa, l'homme en armure avait disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'un rat sale à son emplacement qui s'enfuit à toute vitesse.

La brune était abasourdie. L'homme blond cachait sûrement un potentiel magique bien plus important encore que cette petite démonstration, elle devait prendre ses menaces au sérieux. Les gardes n'étaient que des souris. L'agresseur pouvait très bien arrêter une foule à lui tout seul. Il était dangereux.

« Marché conclu ? »

Le sorcier passa sa main à travers les barreaux et Alana la serra en acquiesçant. En un claquement de doigt la cage s'ouvrit grâce à la magie. La jeune femme retrouva sa liberté et commença à s'éloigner avec méfiance. Une voix grave retint son attention.

« Dernière chose ma chère, tout ceci reste entre nous bien évidemment. N'oublies pas, ta sœur est avec moi. »

Sur ces mots, Alana se retourna et s'enfonça dans la forêt en direction de la chaumière.

* * *

Ses pieds foulèrent une nouvelle fois le sable mouillé. Le capitaine plissa ses yeux bleus cernés de noir en observant le bâtiment partir en fumé. Il tourna sa tête vers la forêt et s'élança dans cette direction accompagné de son équipage, arme à la main. La chasse était lancée. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça, pourquoi il l'avait aidé deux jours plus tôt à Amarante. Elle était poursuivit par les gardes de cette royauté qu'il détestait depuis sa quête de la fameuse dreamshade au Neverland et ça lui avait suffit pour faire ce geste généreux.

Alors que le capitaine traversait le domaine en direction des bois, le poulailler, situé entre sa destination et le brasier, l'intrigua. Une main en dépassait, une main inerte, au sol, tous les muscles étaient relâchés. Il confia les recherches à ses hommes. Les deux cages étaient trainées par des chevaux, ils ne devaient pas aller bien vite.

Les flammes ne s'étaient pas encore propagées jusqu'à cette partie de la ferme. Hook s'approcha, poussant les volailles sur son passage nerveux. La femme qu'il avait vue vêtu d'une grande robe marron était allongée sur le sol. Son index et son majeur se posèrent sans tarder sur sa carotide mais il ne trouva aucun pouls. Le capitaine s'assit au sol, la tête lui tournait. Qu'est ce qui se tramait ? Il ne discerna aucune blessure apparente, pourtant elle était bien vivante il y a de cela quelques minutes. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette situation auparavant.

La deuxième main fermée de la malheureuse attira son attention. Embêter les morts n'était pas son fort mais il finit par écarter ses doigts rigides avec difficulté, s'aidant de son crochet de fer. Il découvrit un médaillon accroché à un fil fin qu'elle avait dû arracher avant de rendre son dernier soupir. Hook récupéra le collier et l'enfuit au fond de sa poche. Alana aimerait sûrement l'avoir en souvenir de sa sœur.

Le feu grondait. Le pirate s'échappa du poulailler et s'élança vers l'orée de la forêt. Il aperçu ses hommes en surgir le sourire aux lèvres et la rescapée à leur côté. Phil accouru vers son capitaine, essoufflé.

« On l'a retrouvé entrain de courir dans les bois, elle a réussit à s'échapper. Il faut vite quitter cet endroit maudit avant qu'ils ne reviennent à l'assaut. »

Il avait raison, la barque et le Jolly Roger d'abord, le collier plus tard. L'équipage appliqua les ordres du pirate à la lettre et en un rien de temps le navire était reparti. Au bord du bateau, Alana fixait la côte où tous ses souvenirs disparaissaient dans une épaisse fumée noire. Elle céda une larme à l'océan et se recroquevilla contre une caisse en bois. Hook s'assit à côté d'elle. Il était rassuré, rien ne lui était arrivé, même si ce n'était pas le cas pour tout le monde. Il posa sa main sur sa poche et se refusa après réflexion de lui avouer la triste vérité.

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour rassurer les gens mais il se sentait obligé d'ouvrir la bouche, ne serai-ce pour dire n'importe quoi ou même pour signaler sa présence. Agir au naturel lui semblait la chose la plus sensé à faire.

« Alors ma mignonne, tu t'es ennuyé de moi ? » prononça-t-il d'une voix calme et apaisante.

Alana sourit intérieurement. Oui, elle était bien de retour sur le Jolly Roger. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que le vocabulaire trop familier de ce pirate lui avait manqué, mais maintenant qu'elle avait entendu ça, elle se sentait un peu plus en sécurité. Elle releva la tête de ses genoux et l'appuya contre le bastingage, les yeux rouges pointés vers le ciel.

« Ils emmènent Lise au château de Foster. »

La mâchoire du pirate se crispa au nom de sa sœur. Il comprenait sa douleur, il comprenait la peur qu'elle ressentait pour sa sœur et il savait très bien la haine qu'elle allait ressentir en apprenant sa mort. Elle était convaincue que les gardes l'avaient enfermé dans la deuxième cage, convaincue qu'elle était quelque part bien vivante. Elle avait le droit de savoir et Hook s'en mordait l'intérieur des joues. Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un seul mot, Alana se retourna pour regarder le pirate.

« Killian, aide-moi, s'il te plaît », souffla-t-elle.

Un frison parcouru son corps. Peu de personne l'appelait par son véritable prénom. Il lui rappelait son passé et le torturait, mais cette fois-ci il sonnait comme une délivrance.

* * *

**J**e ne vous force personne à poster des reviews (jamais je n'oserais voyons !) mais votre opinion m'intéresse !

La suite vendredi :)

Bonne journée, Kizzie !


	4. Chap 4 : Pareillement votre, l'horizon

**B**onjour,

Veuillez trouver ci-joint le quatrième chapitre des aventures de nos pirates préférés.

Cordialement,

Kizzie.

PS : Et puis surtout, merci à _Liline37_, _Ewilaya_, _Mrs. Gold_ et _SianaReiguon_ qui suivent cette fic qui, je le rappelle, est ma toute première, et ça fait chaud au cœur !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ainsi que l'univers de la série sont la propriété exclusive de Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

Alana et l'équipage sortent tout droit de mon pays imaginaire personnel.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Pareillement votre, l'horizon**_

Hook et certains de ses équipiers s'étaient regroupés autour de la grande table du réfectoire. Le capitaine déroula soigneusement une vieille carte qui avait été jaunit par le temps. Il avait cédé aux supplications d'Alana et réfléchissait à un moyen d'aller jusqu'au château de Foster.

« Pourquoi on n'passerait pas par les terres ? Si on part tout de suite on n'perdra pas de temps ! proposa Phil.

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle est recherchée pour meurtre ? Ils la cherchent dans tout le royaume.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que sa tête ne se fasse placarder sur les murs des villages les plus éloignés d'Amarante », précisa un autre marin.

Pendant que les matelots débattaient sur le meilleur moyen de se rendre à Foster, le capitaine frottait machinalement sa barbe de trois jours pour réfléchir parmi tout ce vacarme. Il posa avec brutalité les paumes de ses mains sur la carte et finit par les départager.

« Nous irons là-bas à bord du Jolly Roger.

- Mais, cap'taine, il faudrait faire le tour de la péninsule, nous perdrions énormément de temps, contra Tibert.

- Peu importe le temps que nous mettrons, ils ne feront aucun mal à Lise, c'est sa sœur qu'ils veulent. »

Parler de cette jeune femme qu'il ne connaitra au final jamais lui provoqua un raté à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir le poids du collier dans sa poche prendre de plus en plus d'importance au fil des heures. Ne rien dire était un mal pour un bien, même s'il savait très bien qu'un jour ça lui retomberait dessus.

Les marins s'échappèrent de la pièce pour aller rediriger le Jolly Roger plein sud. Un seul pirate resta debout, immobile. Il enfuit sa main dans un recoin de son grand manteau noir et en sortit un médaillon. Hook observa attentivement l'objet avant de découvrir une fente sur le côté. Ses ongles sales se glissèrent à l'intérieur pendant que ses sourcils se froncèrent. Les deux parties s'ouvrirent difficilement et quelque chose s'en échappa sous le regard du brun. Accroupi, il ramassa une fleur bleue séchée et la fit danser entre ses deux doigts en l'observant de près. S'ils allaient au château de Foster, ce n'était pas pour sauver la sœur d'Alana mais pour une toute autre raison qui l'avait effleurée : la venger. L'homme qui avait prit la vie de Lise avait par conséquent détruit la vie d'une autre femme qui ne le méritait pas. Pendant toute ces années, il n'avait agit qu'en fonction de sa propre vengeance. C'était devenu son mode de vie, son présent et son futur, et ce jusqu'à l'obtention du dernier souffle de son ennemi. Le capitaine se ressaisit et soupira en remettant la fleur à l'intérieur du médaillon. Deux semaines les séparaient de leur destination, devait-il le lui dire ? Il sortit la flasque de son manteau et but une sérieuse gorgée de rhum pour s'encourager.

* * *

Déjà quatre jours que le Jolly Roger tranchait les vagues de l'océan sans faillir. Lors de l'escale de la veille, Alana n'avait pas été autorisée à mettre ne serait-ce qu'un seul pied sur la terre ferme, ordre du capitaine. Ils devaient rester les plus discrets possibles pendant le ravitaillement et la jeune femme avait dû rester calfeutrée dans la cabine de Hook.

Au fil des heures, Alana avait fini par trouver un endroit particulièrement plaisant sur le bateau. Un peu à l'abri du vent, elle pouvait rester accoudée des heures au bastingage pour imaginer la côte au loin. La fraicheur de l'air lui caressait le visage et ses cheveux volaient, prit des folies passagères. L'étendu du bleu de l'océan et l'odeur de l'eau salé l'aidaient à lui vider la tête.

Une trappe s'ouvrit sur le capitaine qui baillait encore à peine réveillé de sa sieste. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme brune à l'autre bout du pont. Son visage sans vie fixait un point au loin sans jamais s'en détacher. Il fixa à son tour l'horizon et frotta ses yeux endormis avant d'aller la rejoindre.

Les planches du pont craquèrent légèrement au passage de l'homme, mais le bruit du vent l'étouffa. Il fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir sa longue-vue.

« Essaie avec ça », lança-t-il en lui tendant l'objet.

Hook détourna son regard pour ne pas affronter les yeux verts d'Alana qui le regardait, surprise de son geste. Au fond, il commençait à l'apprécier, peut-être parce qu'elle ressemblait à Milah à cet instant précis. Elle aussi aimait lorgner l'horizon à ce même endroit, les cheveux presque noirs flottant délicatement avec les brises de vent qui lui parvenaient. Même si cette femme à ses côtés dessinait un portrait plus craintif et faible, leur comportement similaire l'étonnait.

La brune saisit la longue-vue et la déplia pour la porter à son œil droit. Le temps était tellement clair qu'une petite bande de terre marron se dessinait avec peine entre l'océan et le ciel. Son sourire se découvrit. Il y a tellement de chose que l'œil humain le plus perfectionné serait capable de louper, tout ne se définie pas d'un simple regard. Il suffirait de regarder un peu plus loin que le bout de son nez pour découvrir des merveilles. Et pourtant, peu de gens prennent la peine de choper une longue-vue.

« Avec une cape ça devrait le faire non ? »

Hook gloussa. Elle était assez simpliste cette fille, comme si un bout de tissu sombre sur la tête pouvait détourner l'attention.

« Lors de notre dernière escale, Tibert à compter quatorze affiches de toi dans la ville. Le dessin est peu flatteur d'ailleurs », s'amusa-t-il en brandissant un bout de papier jaunit.

Alana laissa tomber la longue-vue quand elle aperçue son portrait. La criminelle arracha la feuille des mains du pirate pour l'examiner de plus près. Prise de stupéfaction, elle fronça les sourcils et ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Mais c'est quoi ce nez ! Il ne ressemble pas à ça, si ? »

La seule réponse qu'elle obtenue fut le rire moqueur du pirate se tordant à ses côtés. Une rafale de vent agrippa l'esquisse qui échappa des mains de la jeune femme. Son portrait vola à travers le pont et finit son voyage noyé dans l'océan.

« Au moins personne ne le verra, celui-là », prit soin d'ajouter le capitaine.

Après ce court divertissement, la note triste d'Alana s'empara une nouvelle fois de son visage et, sans s'en apercevoir, elle fixa encore l'horizon, cherchant à deviner la côte les yeux plissés. Le capitaine soupira, il n'aimait vraiment pas cette expression chez elle. Tout ce qu'il voulait voir c'était le sourire joyeux et narquois de la brune. Personne n'avait été aussi peinée sur son bateau. Pour lui le Jolly Roger était synonyme d'aventure et de liberté, et non pas de désolation et de morosité.

« Demain nous serons au bout de la péninsule, on essayera l'histoire de la cape. Et puis il serait temps que tu te changes », ajouta Hook, taquin.

La jeune femme amusée frappa le capitaine sur le haut de son bras avant de le remercier. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de vivre au calme sans tanguer. En plus de son manque d'équilibre physique, elle vivait sans interruption avec des pirates buveurs de rhum et sans gènes. Même si elle les appréciait un peu plus chaque jours, sa féminité en avait prit un coup et elle se surprenait à rire aussi fort qu'eux et même à jurer à de rare occasion. Ce bateau plein de vie l'avait accueillit les bras grands ouverts, mais la terre l'appelait de plus en plus. Elle criait, elle hurlait son nom.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'avant-bras dénudé du capitaine, dévoilant son tatouage.

« Qui est Milah ? »

A ces mots, Hook se referma comme une huitre. C'est incroyable comme un simple mot, deux syllabes, cinq lettres dont une muette, peuvent changer votre humeur en un rien de temps. C'était une nouvelle partie du pirate qu'Alana découvrait. Mais vue la noirceur de son aura, elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Sans le savoir, elle avait lâché une bombe dans le cœur de Hook. Alana esquissa un sourire en repensant à ce cœur rouge où était gravé à jamais le nom d'une femme.

« Je ne crois pas en l'amour. »

Le regard du pirate aux sourcils froncés se posa sur la brune qui triturait nerveusement le bout de ses doigts.

« C'est bien la première fois que j'entend ça, s'étonna-t-il.

- C'est comme si l'amour était livré avec un package près à éclater à tout moment. Et dans ce package à retardement, tout ce qu'on peut trouver, c'est des larmes et de la colère. Au fond, l'amour n'est que haine et tristesse. »

Deuxième bombe. En plein dans le mille. Tout ce qui lui restait maintenant, c'était la vague silhouette de son amour qui s'estompait un peu plus chaque jour et cette vengeance qui ne faisait qu'augmenter avec le temps. « C'est quand même une bien triste façon de voir les choses, pensa-t-il. Que fait-elle de tous ces bons moments avant l'explosion de la boite de Pandore ? ».

« La seule personne que j'aime est ma sœur, et c'est déjà bien assez. »

Le médaillon dans sa poche intérieur le tirait vers le fond. Le pirate ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la douce mélodie des remous un court instant pour s'échapper de ce discours mélancolique qui lui faisait repenser à tant de chose. D'une manière différente, ils en étaient au même point. Ils avaient perdu une personne qui leur était chère et subissait le contre coup de ce sentiment merveilleux et détestable.

« Milah a été assassiné », finit-il par avouer en redescendant sa manche le long de son avant-bras.

Oui, elle aurait dû se taire. Elle le savait, mais elle avait ça sur le cœur depuis si longtemps et ce moment de faiblesse l'avait poussé à avouer sa folle théorie sur l'amour et la haine. Le silence s'excusa à sa place et ils continuèrent à fixer l'horizon comme cherchant une lueur d'espoir dans le ciel blanchissant.

Phil héla son capitaine, le sortant de ses réflexions. Le marin lui rappela son tour de barre et Hook se décolla du bastingage en lâchant un bon soupire.

« Allez viens, je vais te montrer comment on dirige ce bon vieux Jolly Roger. »

Alana, étonnée, se retourna vers la voix du pirate qui n'attendait qu'elle. Quand il parlait de son bateau, il semblait revivre. Son visage avait reprit des couleurs et son sourire séducteur avait regagné du terrain.

* * *

Les mâts des bateaux dans le port de la ville du Cap dansaient en rythme avec la houle. Le Jolly Roger s'amarra à son tour pour rejoindre ses semblables. Ils arrivaient enfin à la moitié du chemin. Forcé de faire le tour de la péninsule, ils avaient finalement atteint le bout du royaume, la ville la plus éloignée du château royal. Les bâtiments s'étaient étalés le long de l'océan pour avoir un contact maritime plus important. Les maisons en pierre et en bois sombres semblaient se coller les unes aux autres, créant des ruelles étroites.

Harley tendit avec un grand sourire béat sa cape à Alana. D'un geste rapide et élégant, elle l'enfila et recouvrit sa tête du capuchon noir en remerciant le marin. Hook attendait la jeune femme, une jambe sur son bon vieux bateau, l'autre déjà sur la passerelle menant au quai. Sans plus tarder, la brune saisit la main valide du pirate proposée galamment et ils avalèrent les quelques mètres les séparant de la terre ferme. Le corps encore dans l'ivresse de la houle, Alana mit un peu de temps à s'habituer à la stabilité terrestre, s'appuyant contre le capitaine qui trouvait cette situation assez cocasse.

Les marins s'en allèrent gaiement au marché près du port pour faire des provisions jusqu'à Foster pendant que Hook et Alana visitaient tranquillement la ville. Le soleil tapait sur la cape noire de cette dernière, lui brulant la peau. Mais quel plaisir de ressentir la vie humaine s'agiter à ses côtés ! Le pirate saisit deux pommes rouges sur un des étalages bouffant la moitié de la place de la ruelle. Il balança une pièce en or au grand-père au tablier blanc qui la rattrapa à la volé, plein d'adresse.

« Tiens lov'. »

La jeune femme cacha son sourire derrière son capuchon, mais le capitaine aurait pu le deviner même à l'autre bout d'une pièce noire de monde. Elle avait cette capacité à être heureuse pour la moindre petite chose et cette innocence, que Hook avait décelée chez elle, la trahissait à chaque fois. Il croqua à son tour à pleine dent dans sa pomme rouge, continuant à déambuler parmi la foule.

« Monsieur est un gentleman plein de surprise.

- Un pirate lov', répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Oh, pardon, j'avais oublié que c'était un synonyme. »

Hook ne se priva pas pour rire.

Quelques croisements plus loin, le pirate s'engouffra dans une petite boutique qui paraissait en extérieur fermé. Son ombre s'engagea également et s'étonna de la grandeur de la pièce. Tous les murs étaient harnachés de portes manteaux et de nombreux portiques sortaient du sol, proposant des tenues toutes plus pirate les unes que les autres. « Il plaisantait vraiment pas quand il disait qu'il voulait que je me change », pensa la brune amusée.

« Hé Nick ! Comment vont les affaires ? s'enquit le pirate tout en s'emparant jovialement de la main du vendeur.

- Cap'taine Hook ! En voilà une surprise, quel bon vent t'amène ? »

Pendant ce dialogue de courtoisie, la brune détailla l'étranger. L'homme ne paraissait pas très commode aux premiers abords. Un bandeau sur son œil gauche et des tatouages sur la totalité de ses bras lui donnaient un air de brute sans pitié alors que son large sourire et ses quelques kilos en trop le rendaient presque sympathique.

En quelques minutes, Alana se retrouva projetée dans la cabine d'essayage à l'abri du regard des deux amis qui se racontaient les dernières nouvelles. Le rire épais de Nick transperçait les rideaux, mais il s'arrêta en entendant la clochette de la porte faire des siennes.

La jeune femme profita de son absence pour montrer le résultat au capitaine. Hook, qui était affalé sur un tonneau vide, se redressa immédiatement lorsqu'il aperçu la brune. Le changement était étonnant, il en restait bouche-bée. La large robe en tissus grisonnant avait été remplacée par un pantalon serré noir découvrant ses formes. Au dessus, sa chemise bouffante marron rappelait la couleur de ses bottes et étaient également ornées de détails fins et dorés. Le tout était recouvert d'un manteau en cuir cintré et s'évasant sur le sommet des hanches. Enfin, Alana avait rassemblé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, dégageant ainsi sa nuque fine.

« C'est pas un peu trop ? confia-t-elle en tirant sur ses vêtements. J'ai l'impression d'aller à un bal costumé. On dirait…

- Une vraie pirate », la coupa Hook.

Le regard hypnotisé du capitaine l'embarrassa. Elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

« Ok, je crois que je vais au moins laisser tomber la veste.

- Cap'tain Hook, puis-je vous proposer l'issue de secoure à l'arrière du magasin ? coupa Nick.

- Pardon ? »

Le terme « issue de secoure » avait réveillé le pirate. Son ami pointa la jeune femme blonde qui avait franchit la porte un peu plus tôt et qui semblait inquiète. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se retourner vers les carreaux de verre.

« Paraît que quelqu'un à prévenu les gardes, ils ne vont pas tarder », chuchota l'homme au cache-œil.

Les regards d'Alana et du capitaine se croisèrent. Les battements du cœur de la jeune femme résonnait jusqu'à ses oreilles, brulant ses tympans.

« On prend tout ça, même la veste, merci Nick.

- Hein, quoi ? » contesta la brune.

Elle eut à peine le temps de protester que le pirate avait déjà lancé au vendeur un petit sac en peau de chèvre rempli de pièces d'or et avait saisit la brunette par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'arrière de la boutique.

* * *

**J**'espère que vous avez trouvé le petit clin d'œil au Disney "Raiponce" dans ce chapitre ;)

A mardi prochain, **K**izzie :)


	5. Chap 5 : Cap dearie

**H**ello !

Je pense que je vais poster plus qu'un seul jour dans la semaine (le mardi) histoire de continuer l'écriture des chapitres (même si j'ai déjà une sacré avance, deux par semaine ça va vite, très vite ! Enfin j'hésite encore xD)

Merci à _PleaseDontFall_ qui a rejoint l'aventure et à tous les lecteurs anonymes :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ainsi que l'univers de la série sont la propriété exclusive de Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

Alana et l'équipage sortent tout droit de mon pays imaginaire personnel.

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Cap dearie**_

La cape noire d'Alana et le manteau en cuir de Hook virevoltaient dans leur précipitation. Ils renversèrent au passage une pile de caisse en bois et heurtèrent quelques personnes qui ne comprenaient pas l'urgence. Le village ressemblait à un vrai labyrinthe, on croit en sortir, mais on s'égare un peu plus à chaque virage. La poigne du pirate se resserra autour du bras de la jeune femme qui se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de se plaindre, ce n'était pas le moment.

Le brun s'engouffra dans une ruelle moins encombrée par la population et arrêta sa course folle. Face à lui, Alana reprenait aussi son souffle, les mains sur les hanches.

« Il nous faut une diversion. Je vais faire diversion », annonça Hook avec une voix saccadé.

La jeune femme s'accroupit pour freiner les battements de son cœur pendant que le pirate s'appuyait sur le mur de la vielle bâtisse pour détendre ses muscles. Lorsqu'il leva le nez, il aperçu l'enseigne de la boutique adjacente et sourit, victorieux. Ils n'étaient plus perdus et ils étaient même plus proches du port qu'ils ne le croyaient. Ses matelots et lui avaient l'habitude de venir boire un verre ou plus dans cette taverne lorsqu'ils faisaient escale au Cap. Alana se redressa un peu plus reposée et Hook la saisit par les épaules pour garder son attention en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

« Ecoute moi bien, lov'. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis. Tu vas prendre la première à gauche, puis tu vas tout droit jusqu'à la petite fontaine qui sert de place et tu prends à droite pour arriver au port. Je l'ai fait des centaines de fois avec plusieurs verres de rhum dans la gueule, alors fais-moi confiance, tu vas trouver facilement. »

La brunette répéta machinalement le chemin à prendre pour regagner le bateau du pirate. Parmi toute cette agitation, elle avait trouvé un moment de répit dans les yeux océan du capitaine, ils avaient le don de l'apaiser.

« Une fois là-bas, tu dis à Phil de déplacer le Jolly Roger et de baisser tout les drapeaux pour passer inaperçu, compris ? Je veux que ce bateau soit invisible. »

Alana acquiesça vivement de la tête et Hook lâcha sa prise. Il recula et fit des petits bonds sur lui-même comme un boxeur puis tordit son cou pour le faire craquer.

« Bien, maintenant, frappe-moi.

- Quoi ? s'étonna la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

- Fais-moi confiance, beautée, donne tout ce que t'as, vas-y », annonça-t-il en tendant sa joue.

Les cliquetis des armures des soldats se rapprochaient. La brune n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder pour comprendre la folie passagère et masochiste de l'homme en face d'elle. Son poing se serra et le coup partit dans la foulée. Hook se laissa faire à tel point qu'il perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa au sol, cognant le mur de l'auberge avec sa tête. Il saisit sa mâchoire pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas déboitée et sentit le sang coulé de son front et de son nez.

« Moyen. Fais-moi penser de bosser là-dessus quand on serra au calme, commenta-t-il en observant Alana se tenir la main de douleur. Allez, décampes maintenant. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, la botte marron disparue au coin de la ruelle. Hook resta allongé sur son flanc gauche attendant l'arrivée des gardes qui se faisait de plus en plus imminente.

« Ici ! » cria un homme en armure.

Un troupeau s'approcha du capitaine qui se redressait avec peine, la main sur sa blessure de tête.

« Hé bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! » râla-t-il.

Au même moment, l'un des gardes brandit son épée pour la poser juste en dessous de la gorge du blessé. Il fut rapidement imité par deux de ses collègues dont les casques de métal laissaient apparaitre uniquement leurs yeux furieux.

« Où est la fille ?

- Oh oh doucement là. Je ne suis qu'un otage moi dans l'histoire.

- Répond à la question, pirate.

- Elle est partie à droite », admit-il en pointant l'intersection derrière lui.

L'un des gardes fit un signe de tête à ses collègues et trois hommes en armures se précipitèrent sans plus attendre vers la direction indiquée par Hook. Cependant, leurs épées ne s'abaissèrent pas de la fragile gorge du capitaine qui déglutit bruyamment.

« Un otage hein ? Peut-on réellement faire confiance à un pirate même dans cette ville ? interrogea l'un des gardes.

- Emmenons-le au chef, il décidera bien de son sort. »

Un sourire sournois se dessina à travers son casque, mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner Hook. Deux hommes en armure saisirent les bras du capitaine pour le relever et l'entrainer avec eux avec brutalité.

* * *

« Phil ! Phil ! »

Les cris d'Alana surprirent le matelot qui profitait de son temps de repos pour faire la sieste dans son hamac. Il se réveilla d'un seul coup et bascula du lit flottant pour atterrir sur les lattes de bois du Jolly Roger que Tibert venait de laver.

La jeune femme lui expliqua les ordres du capitaine d'une traite et le pirate réagit au quart de tour. Les marins s'activèrent sous le commandement de Phil qui menait tout le monde à la baguette. Le bain de soleil était terminé et les hommes tiraient ardemment sur le cordage qui leur abimait les mains. Tibert avait délaissé la serpillère pour aider ses camarades et Harley glissa sur le parquet mouillé. Les voiles se déplièrent en un rien de temps et le pavillon descendit petit à petit grâce à un autre matelot à la jambe de bois. La carcasse volumineuse du Jolly Roger commença son cheminement maritime pour se fondre dans la masse.

Finalement, le navire jeta l'ancre une centaine de mètre plus loin, camouflé par les autres bateaux. Une fois à quai, Phil en profita pour s'étendre à nouveau dans son hamac comme si rien ne s'était passé et se rendormit sans difficulté. Alana se réfugia dans la cabine de Hook pour cacher son visage et referma la trappe d'accès. Cette journée aurait dû être parfaite. Elle aurait dû se promener tranquillement au soleil, découvrir le royaume, profiter de la présence humaine de la ville. Mais la traque avait prit de l'ampleur et même le Cap avait reçu les ordres strictes du château. Elle s'allongea sur le lit qui engouffra son corps par sa mollesse et elle soupira en fermant les yeux. Comment allait-il ? Elle le mettait dans un sacré pétrin avec toute cette histoire. Elle mettait même tout le bateau en danger. Aider une présumé meurtrière à se cacher de la garde était forcément interdit et puni.

« C'est une bien jolie journée pour s'enfermer. »

Cette voix grinçante ne lui était pas connue. Alana se releva en sursaut et saisit l'objet pointu le plus proche du lit : le couteau sur l'étagère. Ce n'était pas l'un des marins du Jolly Roger. L'inconnu était assis sur le bureau de Hook, les jambes croisées, la tête en arrière et les yeux clos comme pour bronzer grâce à un soleil inexistant. Il ne présentait aucun signe de menace. La trappe qui grinçait lors de son ouverture n'avait pas fait des siennes, cet homme aux cheveux bruns et frisés était entré comme par magie.

« Qui êtes-vous ? se risqua la jeune femme, la lame du poignard en avant.

- La bonne réponse est … « je sais qui tu es ! », répliqua l'intéressé de manière enfantine en gigotant de la tête.

- Si vous ne me dites pas votre nom, je vous préviens, je cris.

- Des si, des si, des si si si si. Avec des si on mettrait ce bateau en bouteille ! »

La brune se dirigeait petit à petit vers l'escalier de la cabine pour accéder à la trappe malgré la peur qui la gagnait. Le fou ne lui avait toujours rien répondu et s'acharnait à jouer avec les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Elle inspira profondément l'air dont elle avait besoin pour mettre ses menaces à exécution.

« Ts ts, _dearie_ » siffla l'homme déçu de son comportement.

Avec deux doigts il dessina un zip dans les airs qui eu pour effet de clore la bouche d'Alana. La pauvre jeune femme tentait avec peine de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Ses jambes se mirent à courir vers l'escalier, mais d'un geste du bras, l'étranger effaça toute trace de l'objet en bois. Il lui était impossible de sortir de la pièce ou même de hurler au secours.

« Quel manque de bonne manière. Pas de bonjour, des menaces et maintenant la fuite. Moi qui suis venu pour t'aider, je vais reconsidérer mon offre. »

L'homme fit mine de bouder et croisa les bras en détournant la tête. Sa prisonnière fronça les sourcils de manière intéressée mais le poignard toujours brandit.

« Ca y est ? J'ai capté ton attention ? »

L'étranger bondit de la table avec son sourire sournois. Il avança à grand pas vers la jeune femme qui posa le bout de la lame coupante sur le torse de l'inconnu.

« Que dirais-tu si … je t'innocentais ? »

La brune recula pour heurter le bardage en bois de la cabine. L'arme blanche tomba à terre par la surprise et aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Le magicien en profita pour ricaner. Le silence pesait, il pouvait toujours attendre sa réponse, il lui avait fermé le bouche à double tour et avait limite jeté la clé par-dessus bord. D'un geste fin et rapide de la main, il délivra la jeune femme dont les lèvres se décollèrent instantanément. Ses grands yeux globuleux qui arboraient une couleur verte jaune indéterminable s'agrandirent encore plus.

« Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?

- Huuuum, c'est vrai que… tout à prix ! Je me contenterais d'une mèche de cheveux. »

Alana dévisagea l'homme. Le prix de son aide était bien ridicule à ses yeux.

« Et comment comptez-vous faire pour m'innocenter ? souffla-t-elle.

- Ca, c'est mon problème _dearie_, la rassura-t-il avec une petite voix aigüe. Dois-je comprendre que tu acceptes ? » demanda-t-il en détaillant sa manucure déplorable de nouveau assis les jambes croisées sur le bureau.

Alana hésita face à l'apparence curieuse de l'individu, mais comme presque rien ne lui était demandé en échange, elle ne se priva pas et acquiesça avec espoir.

L'étranger à la peau ressemblant à des écailles de crocodile se volatilisa et réapparu à quelques centimètre de la brune. Il coupa ses cheveux à l'aide du poignard qui était tombé au sol. Puis, il aspira un dernier ricanement et s'échappa dans une fumée aveuglante. La brune se protégea le visage avec son bras et rouvrit les yeux avec délicatesse. L'homme était partit, par on ne se sait où, et elle était à présent seule dans les appartements du capitaine. S'il disait vrai, elle allait enfin pouvoir sortir au grand jour sans forcément courir pour sauver sa peau.

Un bruit l'alerta. Avec la disparition du magicien, l'escalier pour remonter sur le pont avait reprit du service et Alana se hissa à l'extérieur pour apercevoir les matelots s'agiter dans tous les sens. Les grosses voix de marins criaient des ordres à droite et à gauche.

« Remontez l'ancre et hissez la grande voiles bandes de rats d'fond d'cale ! » hurla une voix plus dominante que les autres.

L'homme se tourna vers la trappe de sa cabine où Alana pointait le bout de son museau.

« Alors beauté, on s'ennuie ? On sera bientôt au large pour respirer l'air pur de la mer. »

Il frotta son nez avec le revers de la main, dérangé par le sang séché qui s'était accaparé de son visage, puis il murmura pour lui-même « Ah, ce Jolly Roger, qu'est ce que je ferais sans lui… ».

Mise à part les taches rouges dispersées un peu partout sur son corps, sa chemise noire était déchirée, laissant son torse à découvert. Droit comme un i, le pirate gardait tout de même sa fierté de commandant. Les gardes, à défaut de trouver la jeune femme, en avaient profité pour s'amuser avec le capitaine qui les avait menés sur une fausse piste.

* * *

Une fois sur les flots et en direction du château de Foster, l'homme se retira pour laver les tâches de sang. Il retira ses vêtements abîmés et commença à frotter son visage avec l'eau froide du petit robinet en métal. Ce liquide à bord du Jolly Roger était un élément important pour la survie de tous et les réserves venaient à manquer facilement. Même si les pirates s'abreuvaient à coup de rhum, c'était un élément essentiel pour la cuisine ou encore la toilette rapide des marins. Il décida alors de couper l'arrivée d'eau pour l'économiser au maximum, pensant à ses fidèles matelots.

Hook posa ses deux paumes sur la table et laissa chuter sa tête pour se donner un instant de répit. Sa trahison n'avait vraiment pas plu aux gardes et il gloussa en repensant à son attitude désinvolte. Un pirate reste un pirate finalement, toujours poursuivit et risquant sa vie à chaque instant. Etait-il possible pour lui de changer ? Devenir quelqu'un de meilleur ? Il avait choisit cette voix il y a fort longtemps et il n'en démordra pas de si tôt, même pour un avenir serein où les problèmes ne serait qu'imagination. Une vie utopique pour beaucoup de gens et qui ne le correspond en aucun point.

Il releva le menton pour affronter son reflet dans le miroir sale et aux angles cassés. Ses dents mordirent sa lèvre entaillée pendant que ses yeux fixaient l'étrange plaie bordeaux sur sa pommette droite.

Après cette inspection négligée, le capitaine rejoignit sa cabine à la recherche d'une nouvelle chemise et farfouilla dans ses tiroirs. La trappe d'accès grinça une minute plus tard. Hook jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour voir Alana descendre l'échelle. Cette dernière détourna le regard pour laisser un peu d'intimité au pirate torse nu qui continuait ses recherches. Voir un homme aussi peu vêtu n'était pas dans ses habitudes et cela la gênait, mais elle s'étonna à examiner son dos doré aux muscles saillants. Elle baissa la tête et traversa la pièce d'un pas décidé vers le bureau pour retrouver une petite boîte en fer posé à même le sol. Le capitaine enfila une nouvelle chemise rouge et se retourna pour faire face à Alana qui se tenait droite devant lui, un coton à la main. La situation les surprit tous les deux. Le regard du capitaine au crochet de fer se porta jusqu'à son bureau ou la boite des premiers soins était ouverte. Un liquide froid réveilla la blessure sur son visage ce qui le fit vaguement grimacer. Pendant qu'Alana appliquait le produit piquant, Hook ne trouva aucun endroit où poser son regard, mais ses yeux furent vite attirés par ceux émeraudes de la brunette.

* * *

**V**oilà voilà comme on dit.

A mardi prochain, **K**izzie :)


	6. Chap 6 : Survivre

**C**oucou à toi devant ton écran !

Alors, il était beau ce feu d'artifice du 14 juillet ? Magique, hein ?

En tout cas, si tu lis ce chapitre (6, déjà ?!), c'est que tu as déjà lu une bonne partie de la fic et qu'elle t'intéresse. Et ça fait plaisir !

Merci à mes fidèles lectrices : _SianaReiguon_, _Liline37_, _Mrs. Gold_ et _Ewilaya, _vos reviews font chaud au cœur._  
_

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ainsi que l'univers de la série sont la propriété exclusive de Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

Alana et l'équipage sortent tout droit de mon pays imaginaire personnel.

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Survivre**_

Le comportement de la veille de son invitée l'avait surprit. Elle était d'habitude calme et joviale, mais pour la première fois il avait découvert une délicatesse et une générosité sans égale. Ce côté de sa personnalité l'avait étonné, elle qui avait sauté d'un bateau en route, elle qui courait dans les ruelles pour échapper aux gardes avec un simple capuchon, elle avait aussi ce côté doux.

Le capitaine lui avait dit que les soins n'étaient pas nécessaires mais Alana avait insisté. Elle se sentait un peu coupable puisque c'était à cause de sa traque que les hommes en armures s'en était prit à lui. Juste parce qu'il était un pirate, ils n'avaient pas hésité à en venir aux mains et à appeler le sang.

La pluie accablante freinait le Jolly Roger qui naviguait avec peine. Les marins, tous sur le pont, luttaient contre les caprices du ciel qui semblaient ne pas s'arrêter. L'eau salée s'invitait à bord, noyant le plancher de bois. La bateau tanguait ce qui retourna l'estomac de la jolie brune. Allongée sur le lit dans la cabine de Hook, elle se tenait le ventre cherchant le rythme des flots tout en priant pour que tout revienne à la normal. Une question se baladait dans sa tête : comment pouvait-elle honorer son marché avec le premier homme alors que ce pirate faisait tout pour l'aider ? Rien que l'idée de lui vouloir du mal lui piquait le cœur. La vie de sa sœur contre celle de Hook. Toutes les possibilités pouvant se dérouler dans le future se battaient vigoureusement dans son crâne.

La nuit fut longue et délicate pour les pirates mais l'océan avait décidé de se retirer, le Jolly Roger avait gagné le combat. L'horizon était redevenu plat et le soleil inondait de lumière l'eau réfléchissante. Une bonne moitié des matelots profitèrent de ces instants de répit pour se coucher alors que d'autres s'installèrent autour des tables du réfectoire pour grignoter un repas bien mérité.

Alana fit son apparition dans l'espace bruyant. Baako, un grand costaud à la peau ébène, se décala pour laisser la jeune femme s'assoir à ses côtés. La pâleur de son visage contrastait fortement avec celui de son voisin. En face d'elle, Harley souriait aux blagues de Phil qui mettait la bonne ambiance. Ce petit homme avait encore un visage d'enfant malgré les blessures du temps. Il ne parlait pas et était à moitié sourd. Peut être était-ce même la raison de son aphonie.

« La vague était tellement forte qu'un quart de seconde plus tard il était à l'autre bout du pont ! J'ai beau lui dire de s'accrocher, il est têtu comme une mule. »

Phil parlait de Garth, l'un des marins au fort caractère et à l'accent bien prononcé. Il épluchait en même temps une orange dont le jus gicla dans l'œil de son voisin faisant mine d'être mécontent mais riant quand même avec les autres. Le petit pirate muet s'éclipsa avec la plus grande discrétion pendant ce moment de convivialité pour aller se reposer dans son hamac. Le mot pirate ne lui collait absolument pas, lui qui était l'homme le plus calme et le plus attendrissant du navire. Un marin de l'autre côté de la table prit la parole pour raconter encore une autre histoire passionnante et Alana en profita pour poser une question à Phil.

« Hé Phil, chuchota-t-elle. Pourquoi… pourquoi Harley ne parle jamais ? »

Le réfectoire se tut. La jeune femme avait beau avoir parlé avec une voix très basse, les autres marins l'avaient entendu et Baako la regardait avec de grands yeux.

« Tu ne connais pas l'histoire d'Harley ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Etant donné qu'il ne dit pas un mot, il ne risque pas de me la raconter, son histoire !

- La gamine marque un point.

- Hé ! »

"Gamine", Alana se vexa un peu. Elle n'était quand même pas assez jeune pour passer pour leur fille.

« Je pensais que les femmes aimaient ça quand on les rajeunissait.

- Pas à l'état d'enfant, tais-toi Phil.

- Je ne les comprendrai jamais. »

Nouvelle vague de rire avant que le pirate à la barbe rousse ne reprenne son sérieux.

« Si on est tous ici à bord du Jolly Roger, c'est qu'on a nos raisons. Plutôt similaires dans l'ensemble. On rêve tous d'aventure et de liberté, mais d'abord on devient pirate parce qu'on est contre la royauté et les règlements.

- Mort au duc Alistair d'Edinbourg ! » s'écria Dougal en levant son verre dans les airs comme pour porter un toast.

Les autres pirates suivirent. Tout en criant un « hé » collectif, ils levèrent leurs verres à la perte de cet homme faisant partie de la royauté et engouffrèrent le liquide alcoolisé d'une traite. Baako se pencha vers Alana pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille d'un air amusé :

« Ce mec n'existe même pas, et la ville non plus. C'est juste pour passer les nerfs. »

Le rire d'Alana retentit à son tour dans le réfectoire. Après quelques secondes de pause et une moitié d'orange en moins, Phil reprit son histoire.

« Harley vient du même village natal que Garth…

- Le chauve têtu ? le coupa-t-elle.

- Oui, le chauve têtu, se moqua Phil en mâchant un quartier d'orange.

- Quel rapport avec la royauté ?

- Deux secondes, gamine, j'y viens. »

Alana posa son visage dans sa main, attendant la suite de l'histoire. Phil mâchait un autre bout de son fruit, laissant durer le suspens. Il finit par déglutir devant toute l'attablé pour enfin continuer.

« Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches qu'Harley n'a jamais connu son père. Il a grandi sans une véritable figure masculine à ses côtés et ce manque l'a tout de suite affecté au niveau de son comportement avec les autres. Il était plutôt timide et réservé quoi, et son problème d'ouï n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ensuite, Garth m'a raconté que la Méchante Reine avait fait un détour dans son village quand elle traquait Snow White. Comme personne n'a voulu lui dire où elle se cachait, elle a ordonné à ses gardes de tuer tout le monde. Mères, frères, sœurs, amis, tout le monde a perdu la vie. Garth et Harley ont assisté à la scène, comme ils étaient jeunes ils ont pu se cacher facilement. Enfin bref, ils ont vu tout ça de loin sans pouvoir rien faire. Harley à plus jamais parlé depuis ce jour. Quant à Garth, il a dû en perdre son sens de l'humour, d'où son caractère indomptable. »

La jeune femme n'avait jamais connu sa famille. Elle considérait Lise comme sa sœur puisqu'elles se connaissaient depuis toute petite, pas parce qu'elles avaient un quelconque lien du sang. Il lui était impossible d'imagine de telles pertes, on ne peut pas perdre quelque chose qu'on n'a pas, ou qu'on a jamais eu.

« Ils ont fait comme ils ont pu pour survivre. Garth a toujours protégé Harley depuis ce jour et ils ont vécu comme des vagabonds pendant plusieurs années. Il y a presque un an, ils ont croisé le chemin de Killian Jones qui les a accueillis sur le Jolly Roger.

- Un an… quand vous êtes rentré du Neverland ? questionna Alana un peu perdu dans toute cette chronologie anarchique.

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça, précisa Baako.

- C'est encore des petits jeunots au fond.

- Ils faisaient tout pour aider mais ils avaient tellement peu de muscle qu'ils n'arrivaient même pas à tirer le cordage, tu te rappels Phil ? »

Les pirates sourirent à l'annonce de ce souvenir. La nostalgie s'était engouffrée dans la salle à manger et les pirates prirent un coup sur la tête, fatigué de cette folle nuit agitée. Un des hommes se leva pour se diriger vers le dortoir et les autres suivirent, épuisés.

Alana s'arrêta sur le pont pour prendre l'air. Elle ferma les yeux pour profiter des caresses de l'océan sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas trahir ces pirates qui la considéraient comme un membre de l'équipage. Elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à faire du mal à leur capitaine, cet homme fascinant qui aidait les plus faibles et qui recherchait l'aventure et la liberté. L'un des scénarios qu'elle avait imaginé pendant la nuit consistait à se battre contre l'homme maléfique qu'elle avait rencontré. Ses petits tours de magie n'étaient peut être là que pour l'impressionner, peut être que son rôle était de lui faire peur et rien d'autre.

La jeune femme monta sur le pont pour rejoindre le capitaine qui tenait le cap depuis la fin de la tempête. Il était fatigué mais allait surement se faire relayer d'ici peu.

« Killian, je me demandais…

- Oui, lov' ?

- Tu m'apprendrais à me battre ? »

Le pirate ria à plein poumon.

« Te battre ? Toi ? La fille qui peut à peine penser à égorger une volaille ? »

Alana repensa au poulailler de son ancienne ferme qui était partie en fumée, à la première fois qu'elle avait prit un couteau pour trancher la gorge de ce pauvre poulet qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, au cri strident qu'elle avait poussé quand elle avait faillit abattre l'arme blanche sur l'animal. Et aux rires du capitaine.

Elle marcha d'un pas furieux à l'autre bout du navire pour garder la fraicheur de l'air sur son visage et pour échapper au capitaine dont les vagues cassaient le son.

« Allez, boude pas beauté », essaya-t-il plus fort, sans succès.

Il l'observa un long moment sur la proue de son navire. Elle fixait encore l'océan, cheveux au vent. Hook ressentait un certain apaisement en la regardant comme si tout autour de lui disparaissait et seul le moment présent avait un sens. Les secondes duraient l'éternité. Depuis la triste mort de Milah, il n'avait pas connu un instant de repos où sa haine s'estompait. Il ne pensait qu'au mot vengeance depuis tout ce temps et maintenant il semblait si futile. Le pirate n'osait pas l'avouer mais depuis leur premier regard électrisant dans cette taverne miteuse d'Amarante, la douleur dans son cœur se masquait. Il était conscient qu'elle ne pourrait jamais complètement disparaitre, il avait juste besoin de calme dans son esprit et Alana lui offrait ce soulagement.

* * *

Le soleil était au zénith. Garth, qui avait dormi jusqu'à présent, se présenta devant le gouvernail pour prendre la relève et Hook lui donna ses instructions avant de lui donner les commandes de son fidèle navire. Le pirate fit un petit détour dans sa cabine pour saisir une deuxième épée et l'amena à son invitée qui s'était assise sur une caisse en bois depuis quelques heures. Elle regarda l'arme avec stupéfaction et l'attrapa de sa main droite. Il ne fallait pas flancher devant le capitaine Jones. Elle avait demandé ses services, elle ne devait pas se défiler.

L'épée était plutôt lourde mais maniable.

« C'est sur le tas qu'on apprend le mieux, alors, je te ferais pas de cadeau, lov' », annonça-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Hook donna un coup d'épée vers Alana qui le bloqua instinctivement avec son arme. La brunette sentit une montée d'adrénaline envahir son cerveau. Elle n'avait jamais connu un tel danger immédiat. Perdre la vie en quelques secondes était possible. Se battre pour sa vie était une évidence. Les deux jeunes gens se repoussèrent et se regardèrent longuement en se tournant autour, près à combattre. Alana s'élança et propulsa son épée vers le capitaine qui parait ses coups. Hook dévala l'escalier qui liait la proue et le pont du Jolly Roger et se retourna face à son ennemie, laissant virevolter son long manteau au passage. Les bruits métalliques retentissaient de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus fréquemment.

Le capitaine voyait très bien que l'adrénaline du combat avait envahit la jeune femme qui maniait l'épée avec plus d'aisance qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Bien sûr, il ne se battait pas à fond. Il avait fait exprès d'annoncer la couleur, tout ça dans le but de booster son élève.

En un coup rusé, le capitaine arracha l'arme de la main d'Alana. Surprise, elle se retrouva en une fraction de seconde avec la pointe de l'épée de son ennemi devant le nez. La respiration saccadée, la jeune femme sourit margé sa défaite.

« Désolé beauté, tu viens de perdre la vie. Essaie encore.

- Facile à dire. « Apprendre sur le tas », quelle drôle d'idée.

- Tu verras, tu me remercieras plus tard », ajouta le pirate en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Alana ramassa l'arme et resta dos au capitaine quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Sans crier gare, elle se rua sur lui mais il se protégea facilement. Hook s'amusa encore à courir sur le pont du bateau pour l'épuiser. Sa vitesse diminuait avec le temps. L'endurance, il faudra qu'ils y remédient. Le pirate se baissa et jeta sa botte en avant. Le croche-patte déstabilisa Alana qui s'effondra en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Sa maladresse remontait à la surface. L'épée du capitaine, qui n'était presque pas essoufflé, lui effleura une nouvelle fois le visage.

« Et paf, deuxième vie lov'.

- Mais c'est quoi ces coups bas aussi ? se rebella-t-elle.

- Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas vraiment de règles concernant les combats de pirate, faudra faire avec. »

Hook rangea son épée pour l'aidé à se redresser. Tout de suite après, il grimpa avec facilité sur un cordage reliant le mât au bastingage. Agrippé avec sa main valide et le crochet pointant l'horizon, il fit tourner son imagination surabondante d'aventurier.

« Imagine lov'. Un autre bateau pirate nous affronte. Première attaque : les canons. Les bouts de bois du bastingage du Jolly Roger volent dans les airs et effleurent ta peau en laissant une marque fine et rouge. Nous ripostons, mais le bateau finit par se rapprocher et les marins se lancent au bout d'une corde pour nous aborder, brandissant leurs épées vers nous. »

Il descendit d'un seul bond sur les lattes du plancher, les yeux toujours noyés dans son histoire.

« Vas-y beauté, montre moi comment tu te bas pour ta vie. »

Alana n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du capitaine et de sa voix captivante. Elle adorait ces histoires de pirates et lui, il lui donnait une chance d'en faire partie. Cette première semaine sur le Jolly Roger, les aventures, la liberté, la fierté, elle pourrait rester là pour toujours. Mais se battre pour survivre, pour déjouer les plans dangereux de cet homme insensé et sauver sa sœur était une priorité. Déterminée, elle détourna ses yeux de ceux envoutant de Hook et saisit son épée. Il était grand temps d'apprendre à survivre.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de combats, les deux adversaires furent séparés par la voix criarde de Phil. L'homme à la barbe rousse prenait un air sérieux en s'adressant à son capitaine.

« Cap'taine, demain nous approcherons de l'île Titouane et nos provisions sont presque épuisées. »

Hook sembla hésiter. Baako, le coq du Jolly Roger, avait surement dû faire exprès de ne pas prendre assez de nourriture pour tenir jusqu'à Foster.

« Il serait peut-être temps de retourner le chercher, non ? »

Le pirate sourit en entendant son collègue. Il prit un petit temps de réflexion en regardant l'horizon.

« Est-ce que ça te dérangerait un petit arrêt d'une demi journée, lov' ? »

* * *

**C**'est tout. Pour le moment.

Argh, quand je pense que cette télé réalité recommence, encore... Hors sujet.

Ce chapitre était un peu lent. Voir beaucoup. En même temps, ils sont sur un bateau et ils font un looong voyage, je ne peux pas les faire arriver en 2 chapitres et demi à Foster ! Enfin c'est le sentiment que j'ai quand je relis mes chapitres (ô toi lecteur qui est peut être aussi écrivain, connais-tu l'enfer de l'orthographe et son angoisse ?). N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous ressentez :)

A mardiiiii, **K**izzie !


	7. Chap 7 : Ne jamais croire un pirate

**H**olà chicos y chicas !

Bon, encore un petit effort et le Jolly Roger arrivera bientôt à Foster ! Mais d'abord, petite escale à Titouane...

Merci merci et remerci à _Liline37_, _Mrs. Gold_ et _SianaReiguon_, et à tous les lecteurs qui suivent la fic sans se manifester. J'en retrouve chaque semaine, et c'est cool !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ainsi que l'univers de la série sont la propriété exclusive de Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

Alana et l'équipage sortent tout droit de mon pays imaginaire personnel, sauf un !

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Ne jamais croire un pirate**_

Le lendemain le Jolly Roger jeta l'ancre au petit matin dans le port miniature d'une île pleine de verdure. De loin, mise à part les arbres ombrageant une bonne partie du sable, aucune présence humaine ne s'affichait. Alana tentait de se hisser en dehors de sa cabine mais le capitaine s'avança vers elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider. Ces petites affections marquaient tout particulièrement la brune à chaque fois et son sourire charmeur lui picotait le ventre. Ce pirate était un vrai gentleman, ou un vrai charmeur, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. D'un geste brutal du pied il referma la trappe qui claqua contre son support.

« Cette île a beau être près des terres, elle appartient au royaume voisin. Donc pas de souci tu peux venir avec nous, précisa le pirate. Tu préfères aller chercher des provisions avec Dougal, Garth, Harley et Baako ou venir avec Phil et moi ? »

Aller au marché ou partir à l'aventure, la question ne se posait même pas. Hook aperçu la petite étincelle dans le regard d'Alana qui cherchait depuis la veille à savoir qui, ou quoi, le capitaine et ses matelots retournaient chercher. Ce petit détour obligatoire pour les provisions l'avait trituré toute la nuit. S'agissait-il d'un objet ? D'un homme ? Pourquoi « retourner » le chercher ? L'avait-il abandonné ? Cacher ? Un avant goût d'aventure se dessinait par-delà la forêt de palmier.

Le marché n'était pas bien grand. L'île était composée essentiellement de pécheurs qui tentaient de vendre leurs poissons aux rares visiteurs. Mais elle était surtout connue grâce à un type d'arbre fruitier exceptionnel qui n'existait qu'ici, l'Amocci. Le climat particulier avait favorisé sa culture et Titouane survivait principalement grâce à sa vente.

L'équipe du capitaine se dirigea vers la deuxième partie de l'île. Au bout de deux champs immenses d'Amocci, une villa aux tuiles orangées se dessinait. Elle contrastait largement avec les petites maisonnettes des pécheurs : rustiques, en bois. Le chemin en gravier semblait sans fin.

« Bon, qui ou quoi venons-nous chercher ici ? » finit par lâcher Alana au bord du supplice.

Hook rit. Il adorait torturer l'esprit de la jeune femme de quelque façon que ce soit.

« Nous venons récupérer un traitre ! balança-t-il plein d'entrain.

- Voyons Cap'taine ! Il n'a pas eu le choix.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?! »

Alana avait des étoiles plein les yeux. Pirates, aventure et trahison, il ne manquait plus que le popcorn.

« Il a trahi ma confiance.

- Il a fait ce qu'il a pu.

- Il a donné à un de mes ennemis un moyen pour me faire pendre !

- Il a essayé de sauver sa vie !

- Vous ne pouvez pas juste m'expliquer que je comprenne un peu mieux ? » demanda la jeune femme mise à l'écart du duel.

Hook ferma sa bouche et ignora la question. Il fixait la maison aux tuiles orange qui semblait se rapprocher un peu à l'autre bout du chemin. Phil soupira, Hook pouvait être têtu parfois.

« C'était un marin à bord du Jolly Roger. Garvin du royaume d'Oriva a mit la main sur lui et lui a posé un ultimatum. Soit il le pendait directement pour piraterie, soit il lui ramenait une preuve qui menait à la pendaison de son capitaine.

- Et il a choisi la deuxième option si je comprends bien.

- J'aurais dû le pendre de ma propre main ! grommela Hook.

- Il a ramené à Garvin une carte au trésor que le Cap'taine avait faite. Le trésor renferme des pièces d'or bien sûr, mais surtout le diadème de la princesse du royaume.

- Un moyen sûr pour le faire pendre… ajouta Alana pendant que l'homme au crochet marmonnait dans sa barbe. Mais alors, comment ce fait-il qu'il ne l'ait toujours pas arrêté ?

- Chaque pirate a une manière particulière de créer ses cartes. Des codes, des petites fioritures qui rendent la carte indéchiffrable pour quiconque tombe dessus.

- Comme s'il avait pensé à ça en la lui donnant ! râla Hook. Un royaume de plus sur le dos. Il m'est impossible de retourner là-bas, il pourrait me faire chanter avec ça, dit-il avec dédain.

- C'est surtout les bières et les bagels du bar d'Agathe qui te manquent. »

Le capitaine Hook sourit. Il est vrai qu'Agathe faisait les meilleurs bagels de tous les royaumes.

« Garvin a promis ma mort. Mais il ne m'aura jamais.

- J'en étais convaincu le jour où il a quitté le Jolly Roger.

- Quoi ? » s'étonna Alana.

Cette histoire allait de rebondissement en rebondissement mais déjà la grande villa se présentait face à eux et Hook frappa à la porte.

« Longue histoire, glissa Phil. Si tu es sage, je te la raconterais peut être ce soir en te bordant. »

Le rire de l'homme à la barbe rousse résonna dans l'oreille d'Alana qui, prise de dégoût, frappa l'épaule de Phil. Hook profita d'avoir le dos tourner pour écarquiller les yeux, jaloux de l'image qu'il avait en tête. Un homme grand et fin coupa l'humour médiocre du pirate en ouvrant le battant de la porte avec l'air hautain.

« Dites à Monsieur Titouan que le Capitaine Hook est ici ! »

Le majordome eut à peine le temps de faire entrer ses convives dans le hall d'entrée qu'un autre homme, petit et gros, tout le contraire de son domestique, projeta l'une des portes au liseré d'or contre les murs en entrant dans la pièce.

« Jones ! » s'exclama-t-il ravi.

Il se précipita à sa rencontre les bras grands ouvert et se jeta sur le pirate avec un grand sourire. Hook étouffa légèrement par son étreinte chaleureuse.

« Quelle joie de vous revoir, vous et Phil ! Oh mais quelle est cette charmante créature ? » demanda le vieil homme en menant son monocle à son œil.

Après de vives présentations, Titouan amena ses trois invités à l'arrière de sa majestueuse villa. Les couloirs étaient immenses et un vaste escalier avec des colonnes romaines ornait l'espace. Le blanc rendait le hall éclatant et les multiples peintures accrochées aux murs laissaient apercevoir la fortune de l'homme. Ce dernier semblait vivre seul avec pour unique compagnie ses domestiques et ses deux chiens noirs.

Le riche homme à la moustache grise les emmena sur sa terrasse, où une immense piscine avec d'étranges sièges allongés se découvrait. Titouan semblait venir d'un autre monde. Un petit escalier en marbre menait à un jardin magnifiquement fleurit. Le mélange de couleur était fait avec goût.

Hook s'avança vers l'un des jardiniers facilement repérable avec son bonnet rouge et se racla la gorge.

« Monsieur Smee », lâcha le capitaine d'une voix forte.

Le petit homme sursauta et les larmes gagnèrent ses yeux lorsqu'il aperçu qui était son interlocuteur.

« Ô Monsieur Hook vous m'avez tellement manqué ! »

Il prit le capitaine dans ses bras, ce qui sembla le déranger fortement. Hook garda sa main et son crochet en l'air pour échapper à cette torture affective.

« Vous êtes revenu me chercher, je n'en ai pas douté une seule seconde ! Je suis tellement désolé, nous récupérerons cette carte, vous verrez !

- Oui, bien sûr. Il faut juste éviter le royaume d'Oriva d'ici là et prier pour qu'on ne croise pas Garvin en mer, annonça-t-il sarcastique.

- Ce sera sa fête, chuchota Phil à l'oreille d'Alana.

- En plus je sais que vous aimez tellement les bagels d'Agathe…

- Mais c'est quoi votre délire avec ces bagels ? s'étonna le capitaine.

- Il s'est entrainé pendant son temps libre dans la cuisine vous savez, Monsieur Jones, ajouta Titouan.

- J'en ai fait hier, vous voulez en goûter un capitaine ?! »

Les bonnes intentions de Smee s'estompèrent quand il aperçu le regard blasé de Hook. Le vieil homme pensait ajouter « ils sont délicieux » mais il se tut, à l'étroit dans cette situation. Il avait rendu service à Hook en acceptant que Smee reste sur son île parmi ses domestiques. Le pirate voulait l'abandonner à un destin plus cruel, énervé sur le coup. Mais son équipage avait réussi à le convaincre de le larguer ici pour travailler dans la villa en attendant son retour. Homme d'honneur, Hook n'avait pas eu le choix que de revenir le chercher lors de son premier passage.

Après de longues embrassades, « longues » car Titouan était un homme très affectif, voir un peu trop, le Jolly Roger repartait vers Foster avec à son bord un nouveau/ancien marin.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait déjà à l'horizon, enflammant le ciel. Hook grommelait encore dans le réfectoire. Même si Smee l'avait déçu, il restait quand même son petit pirate souffre douleur qu'il aimait bien. Sa joie de le retrouver se cachait juste derrière une énorme fierté.

Sans crier gare, une épée se planta dans la table où il était accoudé mais le pirate ne trembla pas d'un cil. Il sirota une énième gorgé de rhum sans même se retourner pour voir son attaquant.

« Allez capitaine Killian Jones, un petit combat vous aidera à dépenser ce trop plein d'énergie qui bouillonne au fond de vous. »

Alana avait essayé d'imiter la voix grave et cassée d'un pirate ennemi pour faire rire Hook, grand succès. Depuis quand un pirate se fait réconforter ? Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour absorber la dernière goutte de rhum qui tentait de s'échapper tout en lançant un regard malicieux à la jeune femme. Il se leva avec nonchalance du banc en bois et tira un coup sec sur l'épée pour la retirer de la table. Baako ne sera sûrement pas content du trou de cinq centimètres mais peu importe.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me vouvoyer lov'.

- C'était juste pour un effet d'arrogance, capitaine », continua-t-elle.

Hook baissa les yeux pour masquer son sourire. Cette femme… elle avait le don de le faire rire en l'emmenant dans son petit univers utopique.

Premier choc entre les lames qui continuèrent leur danse sans fin. Le pirate bondit sur une des tables et sauta théâtralement sur la suivante.

« Prend garde mécréant, ceux qui osent poser le pied sur le bateau du capitaine Hook finissent souvent avec une épée dans les côtes. »

Alana s'arrêta pour frissonner de tout son corps. Même si elle apprenait à se battre, elle avait encore du mal à s'imaginer transpercer un corps humain.

« Ou au bout de la planche », compléta Hook pour se rattraper.

La valse des lames blanches continuait. La jeune femme s'amusait à virevolter entre deux attaques du pirate, laissant ses cheveux détachés voler. Après quelques entrainements, elle était devenue plus à l'aise et se permettait les fioritures comme Hook. Mais elle savait très bien que dans un vrai combat elle ne se l'autoriserait jamais. Son manque d'expérimentation la conduirait à sa perte.

Une des épées traversa le réfectoire. Hook avait désarmé son adversaire, une nouvelle fois. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux pour souffler et louchèrent vers l'objet. Alana se mit à courir pour rejoindre l'arme avec Hook à ses trousses. Elle la saisit à temps pour contrer une autre attaque de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle perdit l'équilibre à cause du choc et son dos s'allongea contre l'un des bancs. Sa puissance était amoindrie face au capitaine qui continuait de forcer son épée contre la sienne en s'aidant de son crochet de fer.

Hook jubilait déjà, il allait gagner, encore. Le pied d'Alana s'enfonça dans son ventre et le propulsa contre la cloison du navire, l'arme du pirate s'échappa sur le coup. La jeune femme triomphante se redressa immédiatement pour porter son épée sous le menton de son adversaire. Hook laissa sa tête reposer contre le bois derrière lui et montra ses dents blanches. Il leva ses deux bras au ciel comme pour avouer sa défaite. Son crochet attrapa la lame adverse pour la ramener vers le bas, la rendant inoffensive. La seconde d'après, c'était Alana, toujours surprise de ce retournement de situation, qui avait le dos contre la cloison alors que Hook tenait un petit poignard sous sa gorge. Il avait bien caché son jeu.

Leurs deux visages essoufflés n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils respiraient le même air. Hook se perdit dans les yeux émeraude de la jeune femme alors que cette dernière se concentrait sur leur respiration en désaccord. Elle se sentait rougir mais le capitaine voyait vert. Il rangea avec délicatesse son poignard dans la poche de son long manteau et leva sa main valide vers le visage d'Alana. Du revers il dégagea une mèche brune de la joue de la jeune femme qui papillonna des yeux comme pour revenir à la réalité. Le pirate s'échappa de son hypnose et fit un pas en arrière. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Il avait encore sa vengeance à accomplir et il se laissait divertir par une femme.

L'homme au crochet tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie.

« Leçon du jour : ne jamais croire un pirate. »

* * *

Les yeux rivés vers la terre, Alana ne rêvait que d'une chose : que le capitaine Hook se montre pour lui prêter galamment sa longue-vue comme la dernière fois. Mais depuis le combat d'épée il ne faisait qu'esquiver la jeune femme. En repensant à lui, son visage rougit et son pouls s'accéléra. Elle mit tout ça sur le compte de la houle, ignorant sa véritable signification. Après un long soupire, la jeune femme ferma les yeux. Encore deux jours et tout sera terminé.

La brune retourna dans la cabine généreusement prêté par Hook. Après avoir décollé ses deux mains des gardes corps de l'escalier, il s'estompa. Prise de panique, elle recula. Ce cauchemar s'était déjà produit au Cap il y avait de ça quelques jours. Intuitivement, elle se retourna vers le bureau où elle pensait dévisager l'homme à la peau de crocodile. Mais c'est par surprise qu'elle rencontra le premier magicien à la cicatrice assit sur son lit. S'il avait pu rejoindre le bateau si loin de la côte, il devait surement avoir de grands pouvoirs, ce qui terrifia Alana.

« Alors, où en sommes nous ma chère ? Demain le Jolly Roger arrivera à bon pont, j'espère que tu as déjà pris ta décision.

- Comment va ma sœur ? »

L'homme se retint de pouffer de rire.

« Tu as un autre problème bien plus important, tu ne penses pas ? »

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme d'un pas sûr.

« On reparlera de ta sœur quand tu m'auras ramené le capitaine à Foster… ou même sa tête avec un peu de chance. »

Si seulement Alana n'avait jamais rencontré ce pirate… Il ne méritait pas cette fin là. Malgré ses airs fière et dragueur, elle avait décelé un vrai cœur. Elle s'était habituée à sa façon de parler et à ce bateau qu'il aimait tant. Cette carcasse en bois qui tanguait, il lui était impossible de la quitter maintenant, elle s'était attachée, elle voulait vivre libre, partir à l'aventure, découvrir des trésors et le monde. Cette nuit là, dans la taverne, elle aurait simplement dû s'excuser et passer son chemin.

« Ca n'aurait rien changé, ajouta l'homme juste avant de disparaitre, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées. _Tic Tac_. »

* * *

**H**um hum !

Je vous vois venir... "mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!". Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre qu'on dit...

A mardi prochaiiiiin, **K**izzie :)


	8. Chap 8 : Reviens-moi

**A**loha ami(e)s vacancier(e)s ! (ou pas, qui sait...)

On touche au but, on touche au but ! Enfin... on arrive à Foster quoi. Les aventures de nos pirates ne sont pas encore finies !

Merci à _SianaReiguon _et _Mrs. Gold _pour leurs reviews et à tous les autres lecteurs anonymes :)_  
_

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ainsi que l'univers de la série sont la propriété exclusive de Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

Alana et l'équipage sortent tout droit de mon pays imaginaire personnel.

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Reviens-moi**_

Hook se réveilla bien avant le levé du soleil. Aujourd'hui, il allait venger Alana et sa sœur, Lise, dont le propriétaire de Foster avait prit la vie. Le pirate attendait ce jour avec impatience. Sa vengeance à lui, il l'avait planifié. La dague du Dark One était la seul façon de s'en débarrasser pour de bon, mais pour l'obtenir, il lui fallait trouver Belle. La jeune femme pourrait lui donner des informations sur cette dague. En faisant la connaissance d'Alana, ses priorités avaient changées. Après tout, il avait bien le temps de retrouver cette fille, un détour par Foster ne lui faisait pas de mal.

Phil venait de prendre la relève au gouvernail, Garth avait navigué toute la nuit et commençait à fatiguer. Au loin, la pointe du grand château noir de Foster se dessinait. Une épaisse forêt entourait l'édifice agissant comme un écran de protection. Quelques tourelles semblaient détruites, rendant l'atmosphère un peu plus sombre. De l'autre côté de la barrière de sapin, un petit port désertique et peu accueillant attendait le navire.

Le capitaine salua l'homme à la barbe rousse et lui donna ses directives. Le Jolly Roger se dirigea vers l'un des embarcadères sous la lumière douce et rosée du soleil. Il passa dans le réfectoire et dans les autres pièces du bateau mais Alana n'était toujours pas levée. Il monta les escaliers menant à la poupe, passa devant Phil qui était concentré sur sa manœuvre et s'agenouilla au niveau de la trappe.

« Alana ? demanda-t-il en toquant sur la pièce de bois à ses pieds. Alana ? »

Aucune réponse. Le pirate hésita un instant et finit par soulever le sol pour s'engouffrer dans sa cabine.

Arrivée en bas de l'escalier étroit, le capitaine observa une pièce vide. Alana avait disparue ? Il s'avança vers son bureau tout en examinant de loin des recoins insensés. Un bruit métallique irisa les poils de ses bras. En un coup de vent, il dégaina son épée pour lutter contre une autre lame derrière lui. Au bout de l'objet, la brunette n'arborait aucun sourire.

« Oh, bien joué, lov' ! Tu m'as presque eu cette fois, s'exclama-t-il fier et inquiet. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'entrainer, nous sommes arrivés. »

Les coups d'épée de la jeune femme ne firent que confirmer ses appréhensions. Elle semblait différente, plus déterminée que jamais. Le pirate se laissa déstabiliser par son regard troublant. Une pensée idiote lui traversa l'esprit : « Elle m'en veut pour l'autre jour ? ». Au bout de deux semaines sur le Jolly Roger il avait réussi à capter sa manière de vivre et de penser, et ça, ce n'était pas du tout elle. En un mouvement brusque, la lame d'Alana déchira la peau du bras du pirate qui cracha un liquide rouge sombre. Cette fois-ci c'était clair, elle cherchait à le tuer. Les épées continuaient à valser.

« Lov', arrête ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Arrête ! »

La jeune femme était trop concentrée sur ses attaques pour répondre quoique ce soit. Hook n'eut d'autre choix que de la repousser à l'aide de son pied. La brune heurta de plein fouet l'étagère derrière elle et un craquement se fit entendre. Un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Le pirate ne baissa pas sa garde et essaya de communiquer une nouvelle fois.

« Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est ce qui te prend là, t'essaie de me tuer ?

- J'ai pas le choix, lança doucettement Alana en se redressant.

- Pas le choix », répéta le pirate pour lui-même.

Les deux lames se frottèrent l'une à l'autre. Hook avait bien plus de force qu'Alana, elle n'était qu'une novice avec une densité musculaire beaucoup moins importante que celle d'un homme. Elle était fragile et le pirate n'osait pas la toucher de peur de la casser. Il ne faisait que repousser ses coups, encore et encore, en cherchant une solution pour l'apaiser.

Le capitaine roula sur son bureau pour que le meuble ajoute de la distance entre eux, histoire de gagner du temps. A son passage, des pots de crayon s'étalèrent au sol, ainsi qu'un globe. Les papiers jaunis volèrent rendant le sol chaotique. Les feuilles craquaient avec douleur sous les pas des combattants. Hook et Alana tournaient en rond autour de la table, cette dernière cherchant l'affront.

« Oui, pas le choix, c'est soit toi, soit nous, cracha-t-elle.

- Lise et toi ? s'étonna le pirate.

- Oui ! Le sorcier veut ta tête, sinon ce sont les notres qui tombent. »

Le rythme s'accéléra autour de la table et les cartes et autres papiers au sol criaient miséricorde.

« Écoute-moi lov'…

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Ok ok, Alana, écoute-moi… »

Entendre son véritable prénom prononcé par le pirate relâcha ses nerfs. Hook avait presque baissé sa garde pour qu'Alana ai confiance en lui et fasse de même.

« Je vais te dire quelque chose qui n'est vraiment pas facile à entendre. »

Le capitaine arrêta de gigoter devant le bureau pour montrer tout son sérieux.

« Ta sœur, Lise, elle… elle ne fait plus partie de ce monde.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Elle est morte, ce mec l'a tué. »

Alana s'immobilisa à son tour. Elle regarda l'homme dans les yeux et se rappela de sa leçon lors de leur dernier combat : « Ne jamais croire un pirate ». Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête et la phrase s'accéléra comme une farandole rendrait fou. Elle posa son pied sur la chaise à côté d'elle et s'appuya sur la table pour bondir sur son adversaire.

« Menteur ! » explosa-t-elle.

Nouvelle cascade pour la jeune femme. Le pirate l'envoya valser contre le sol avec facilité. Son arme virevolta également à deux mètres d'elle. Il profita du moment de convalescence de son ennemi pour farfouiller dans la poche de son grand manteau. Il en sorti très vite le médaillon de Lise qu'il tendit du bout de sa chaine. Lorsqu'Alana leva les yeux, elle se figea.

« Comment … ? »

Inutile de finir sa phrase. Sa sœur n'aurait jamais détaché ce collier de son cou, il avait trop d'importance pour elle. Cette fleur bleue, Alana lui avait offerte lorsqu'elle était toute petite lors d'une promenade vers un grand champ fleurit. Ce grand champ leur apportait liberté et paix.

La jeune femme se releva en se tenant les côtes et saisit le médaillon avec délicatesse.

« Je suis désolé », ajouta Hook avec son air le plus sincère.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter de pleurer bruyamment. Le pirate lui apporta la chaise de son bureau pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir. Entre deux secousses, Alana reprit la parole.

« Tu savais qu'elle était morte, et pourtant tu m'as emmené jusqu'à Foster.

- J'avais pour idée de la venger, de vous venger, admit-il accroupi, balayant les chaudes larmes du visage d'Alana.

- Tu n'm'as pas écouté tout à l'heure ? C'est un sorcier, tu n'peux rien contre lui.

- Peu importe. »

Le ton posé et serein du pirate la rassura. Ce n'était pas un charmeur, non, c'était bel et bien un gentleman. Ses yeux verts noyés de larmes, se relevèrent, honteux, pour retrouver l'océan bleu du capitaine. Ce contacte visuel le coupa dans son geste, il retira sa main de sa joue, gêné. Alana lança son regard par-dessus l'épaule du capitaine, vers la table de chevet. Elle donna un coup de menton vers un petit tissu carré pouvant sécher ses larmes à la place du pirate. Ce dernier se retourna pour voir l'objet et s'élança pour le lui rapporter sans même hésiter.

Hook entendit un reniflement derrière son dos avant qu'un objet lourd ne s'abatte sur son crâne. _Blackout_. Alana avait saisit une statuette restée en place sur le bureau du capitaine malgré la pagaille et l'avait frappé. L'objet tomba lourdement au sol. Elle ferma les yeux deux secondes pour contrôler sa respiration.

Après avoir reprit ses esprits, la jeune femme redressa le corps de Hook au sol pour l'assoir contre le lit et s'empara d'une corde pour le bâillonner à un des pieds du meuble.

Hook, malgré son _blackout_, entendait tout ce qui se passait. Les petits reniflements, la respiration saccadée qui essayait d'être maîtrisée par des souffles plus longs, la corde qui couinait lorsqu'on la nouait… Il distingua un petit « je suis désolée » juste avant que les pas d'Alana ne s'éloignent. A ce moment là il aurait voulu s'exprimer, crier, hurler, mais sa bouche restait inerte, tout comme son corps.

« Non, tu ne peux pas y aller toute seule. S'il te plaît. Reviens. Reviens-moi, Alana… »

* * *

Les multiples solutions lui avaient traversé l'esprit à une vitesse folle. Toutes semblaient brailler « choisi-moi ! », mais une seule lui parut évidente. Il fallait qu'elle y aille seule. C'était son combat, sa famille, et aucun dommage collatéral ne devait arriver.

Sur le pont, Alana fut stoppée par Phil qui examina le sang séché sous son nez.

« Tout va bien ? J'ai entendu des cris et des bruits de ferraille.

- Dernier petit combat avec Killian, on a fait pas mal de dégâts, ria-t-elle. Il range et m'a dit de vous prévenir qu'il arrivait dans cinq petites minutes dans le réfectoire pour un brief. Fais passer le mot. »

Le pirate acquiesça. Lorsque tous les marins furent cloitrés dans la salle à manger, Alana en profita pour s'éclipser vers le château de Foster. Elle courut à travers le port, pénétra dans la forêt dense la séparant du château et finit par arriver devant la gigantesque porte d'entrée en bois sombre. Les deux lourds battants s'ouvrirent seul, l'invitant à entrer.

On pouvait s'attendre à découvrir un hall à la taille démesuré, les murs garnies de peintures merveilleuses et un lustre dominant. Mais lorsque la porte de ce château immense et imposant s'ouvrit, Alana découvrit que le seul moyen de circuler à l'intérieur était d'emprunter un couloir long et obscur. Le premier pas de la jeune femme se fit hésitant. Puis, des bougies accrochées aux murs de briques noirs s'éclairèrent une à une jusqu'à une toute petite porte au loin. Le couloir semblait sans fin. Les pas d'Alana résonnaient, elle était complètement seule. La lumière passait sous la porte en face d'elle mais une éternité les séparait. La brune serra les poings et se mit à accélérer le pas. Bientôt, sa marche hasardeuse devint déterminée et se transforma en une foulée impatiente. Un peu plus proche. C'était son combat. La porte lui tend les bras. C'était sa bataille.

Ses doigts poussèrent le battant et elle déboula dans une salle du trône toute aussi morbide que le château en lui-même. Vide, sans autres issues que la porte qu'elle venait de franchir. Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration qui s'accéléra malgré tout à cause de sa colère. Ses yeux papillonnèrent nerveusement. Un battement de cils plus tard, un grand homme était assis sur son fauteuil royal, un petit rire mesquin s'échappant.

« Alors, où caches-tu cette tête de pirate ? » questionna l'homme à la cicatrice en examinant sa proie.

La haine remplit son cœur et une montée d'adrénaline l'envahit. Alana dégaina son épée et fixa son adversaire avec rage.

« Arrête, tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un. »

Ses doigts fouettèrent l'air et l'arme blanche s'échappa de la main de la jeune femme pour atterrir dans celle de l'homme. Il l'examina avec le plus grand soin devant son ennemi un peu sonnée.

« Hum. Banal. » lâcha-t-il avant de la faire disparaitre pour de bon.

Les joues d'Alana brulèrent. Tout dans cet homme inspirait la crainte, mais elle fonça tête baissé pour un combat rapproché. En un instant, l'homme blond s'éclipsa pour réapparaitre à l'autre bout de la pièce. La jeune femme heurta le trône et agrippa l'accoudoir pour éviter de chuter.

« C'est tellement dommage qu'il ne soit pas là pour voir ça. Il serait tellement déçu. En même temps, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Une campagnarde comme toi, défier quelqu'un… comme moi ! ria-t-il.

- Vous avez assassiné ma sœur. Vous avez assassiné Lise !

- Hum… Effectivement, j'avais peut-être omis ce détail en te proposant le deal. »

La manière d'agir et de parler de l'homme semblait différente que celles qu'il avait sur le bateau ou dans la forêt. Il semblait plus simplet, plus enfantin. Moins dangereux d'apparence. D'apparence. Il jouait avec ses doigts tout en sautillant dans les airs. Son sourire s'étendait jusqu'à ses oreilles, presque sadiquement.

Le corps d'Alana tremblait. Qu'allait-il lui arriver maintenant ? Au moins, elle pouvait mourir en sachant qu'elle avait sauvé la vie du capitaine Killian Jones et celles de son équipage des mains de cet homme totalement fou. La bonté de ce pirate le perdra un jour. Elle repensa à ses yeux bleus. Un bleu qui ne peut pas s'oublier si facilement. Un bleu où l'on aime se perdre. Un bleu hypnotisant. Elle ferma les yeux et le regard du capitaine réapparu, la transperçant comme jamais.

L'homme à la cicatrice s'était figé dans une position théâtrale. Il semblait écouter attentivement quelque chose, mais aucun bruit ne parvenait aux oreilles d'Alana. Intriguée par ce silence, elle rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son ennemi le regard vide mais sombre.

« Enfin, je commençais à m'impatienter. »

Un sourire meurtrier se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Que la fête commence ! »

* * *

**J**'ai eu le droit cette semaine à une hypothèse concernant la suite de l'histoire. Ce genre de petit chose ça ne peut que faire plaisir à celui ou celle qui écrit une histoire, alors n'hésitez pas, ça donne la pêche et rend heureux :) Oui, vous avez le pouvoir de changer l'humeur d'une personne !

A mardi, **K**izzie !


	9. Chap 9 : Que le jeu commence

**C**oucou !

Et voilà la suite du chapitre 8 ! J'avoue qu'avoir coupé comme ça c'était un peu sadique. Enfin bref, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira et qu'elle ne décevra pas !

Je me répète un peu voir beaucoup mais merci encore à _Liline37_, _SianaReiguon_ et _Mrs. Gold_ pour leur fidélité !

_**E**milie :_ Je ne peux pas te répondre comme tu n'as pas de compte, mais merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire un review ça fait toujours plaisir ! Concernant les fautes, je fais du mieux que je peux, je cherche l'orth, la conju, la grammaire, mais (et _of course_) il doit surement et toujours en rester ! C'est toujours plus difficile de corriger ses propres textes... Merci encore, j'espère que les chapitres te plaisent et qu'un jour tu arriveras jusqu'à celui là pour voir ma petite réponse ;)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ainsi que l'univers de la série sont la propriété exclusive de Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

Alana et l'équipage sortent tout droit de mon pays imaginaire personnel.

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Que le jeu commence**_

Un bruit comme une détonation. La porte du couloir s'ouvrit brutalement sur le capitaine Hook qui semblait perdu et à bout de souffle. Le couloir qu'il venait de traverser avait avalé tous ses fidèles matelots. Il jeta un œil derrière lui et aperçu Phil se fondre dans le noir attiré par des mains élastiques et sombres qui lui masquèrent le visage, étouffant ses cris. En un rien de temps, il ne resta plus que sa propre main tendue, appelant son capitaine au secours.

Le sorcier jeta son bras en l'air et le battant de la porte se referma avant même que les doigts de l'homme à la barbe rousse ne disparaissent complètement. Hook se retourna pour faire face à l'ennemi. Il ne savait pas où étaient passés tous ses camarades, mais le regard effrayé d'Alana lui rappela sa venue. Par terre, à genoux, elle paraissait affaiblit, non pas physiquement, mais moralement. Elle savait que c'était la fin pour lui. Sa bonté le perdra, elle le pensait de plus en plus.

Un rire acide brisa leur connexion.

« Capitaine Hook. Enfin.

- On se connait ? » se risqua le capitaine nonchalamment.

L'homme à la cicatrice glissa son doigt sous son menton pour réfléchir.

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? S'en est presque vexant. »

Il fit la moue devant le regard interrogateur du pirate. Il n'avait jamais croisé cet homme, c'était même sûr. Il se serait souvenu de cette affreuse cicatrice décennale barrant son visage et de son air vicieux. Mais au fond de lui, cette voix chantante lui rappelait quelqu'un. Son attitude joyeuse et déstabilisante le troublait.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils et s'examina des pieds au buste.

« Où avais-je la tête », chantonna-t-il.

Un épais nuage de fumée noir l'enroba tout entier. L'épée du capitaine s'alourdit lorsqu'il aperçu la peu écailleuse et les cheveux hirsutes de l'homme.

« Rumpelstiltskin… » murmura-t-il.

Un frisson de plaisir parcouru l'homme à l'écoute de son nom. Alana était bouche-bée. Les deux mages qu'elle avait rencontré pendant son voyage ne formaient qu'un. Elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de peur.

Hook brandit son épée et se prépara à bondir, mais le sorcier répéta ce qu'il avait accomplit précédemment. L'arme disparue et le capitaine en sourit.

« Evidemment… Milah ne t'as pas suffit c'est ça ? Il faut que tu tues une autre femme sous mes yeux pour soulager ta haine ? »

Le cœur de la jeune femme se déchira. Hook et elle étaient donc nourrit par la même haine envers cet homme : la disparition d'un être cher. Elle réalisa que le Dark One était le mal incarné. Il mettait fin à la vie si facilement. Milah, Lise, combien d'autres encore ?

L'homme entama une marche laborieuse, les mains dans le dos.

« Et bien vois-tu, j'avais prévu de t'arracher le cœur et de le réduire en poussière. Mais à présent, c'est bien plus amusant. Je te blesserais bien plus en broyant le sien, déclara-t-il en pointant Alana du doigt. Quelle bonne idée tu as eu… Killian Jones ? C'est bien ça ? »

Le pirate allongea ses pas pour rejoindre la jeune femme qui était tétanisée mais Rumpelstiltskin lui barra le passage.

« Han han, capitaine. Pas un pas de plus. »

Il fronça les sourcils, les yeux remplit de haine et fixa l'homme tourner en rond autour de la brune. L'atmosphère se faisait pesante et un voile de protection les engloba tout les deux, empêchant ainsi le pirate d'avancer.

Le Dark One s'accroupit au niveau de sa victime et lui souleva le visage pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Alana détailla le visage de l'homme. Sa peau écailleuse et verte et ses yeux plus globuleux que la normal la transperçaient. Il prit une voix douce.

« A ton avis, _dearie_, quel est l'autre nom du sacrifice ? »

Elle aurait voulu crier qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, qu'elle détestait les devinettes et que ce n'était pas le moment. Le seul bruit qui sortit de sa bouche était l'entrechoc de ses dents. Elle détourna son visage de l'emprise de l'homme pour lorgner le sol froid. Le magicien se redressa, non vexé par son geste.

« T'as sœur, cette Lise, elle avait vite compris, elle. »

Les poings d'Alana se refermèrent et ses ongles entamèrent sa paume. Ce douloureux souvenir fit ressortir les larmes de ces yeux.

« C'est l'amour ! » s'amusa-t-il en brandissant les bras au ciel.

La jeune femme et le pirate écarquillèrent les yeux chacun de leur coté, fuyant le regard de l'autre. Non, il n'avait pas prononcé ce mot à cinq lettres ? Le mot tabou ? Le mot dont Alana refusait de croire en l'existence ? Le mot que Hook avait bannit de son vocabulaire ?

« Et venir la sauver comme ça, capitaine, sans même hésiter, mais quel acte théâtral ! A moins que… ajouta-t-il dans un petit ricanement en direction du pirate aux joues rouges. Un petit détour sur le bateau de ce charmeur de pirate et te voilà prise au piège _dearie_. C'était tellement facile que ça me ferait presque de la peine. »

Il essuya une fausse larme de sa joue et reprit sa position de réflexion, les bras croisé et son index droit sous son menton.

« Oh oui, celle-là je ne l'avais pas vu venir, du moins pas dans ce sens là, avoua-t-il en regardant le capitaine puis la jeune femme. Combien de fois faudra-t-il qu'on le répète, capitaine ? « L'amour est une faiblesse » ! »

L'homme en question grinça des dents. Le masque enfantin de son ennemi tomba pour dévoiler un visage haineux. En quelques pas il se rapprocha de la jeune femme qui n'osait plus bouger. Il s'accroupit et saisit sa mâchoire pour retrouver ses yeux. Un dernier sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il plongea sa main aux ongles abimés dans la poitrine d'Alana. Elle ressentit une douleur désagréable, comme une brulure. Une décharge électrique secoua son corps qui sentait venir la fin à grand pas. Rumpelstiltskin fit durer le plaisir rien que pour Hook.

Le capitaine se sentait inutile. Le voile transparent le rejetait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de le franchir. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol. Il ne pouvait pas avancer, il ne pouvait pas la protéger. Chaque tentative fournissait un bonheur sans égal à l'homme qui avait assassiné son véritable amour et qui tentait d'arracher le cœur de la femme qui apaisait ses souffrances.

« Arrête ! rugit-il. Arrête ! »

Le Dark One l'ignora et continua à extraire le cœur rouge du corps d'Alana.

« S'il te plaît… »

Son murmure parvint à l'oreille du sorcier qui savoura ce moment en poussant un long soupire de satisfaction. La rage de Hook amena une larme sur sa joue chaude. Il en était fou. Il ne pouvait rien faire à par supplier cet homme détestable.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi mais arrête ! »

Rumpelstiltskin fit mine de ne pas écouter et Hook hurla une nouvelle fois ces paroles mots pour mots en frappant le sol de ses poings. La main écailleuse se retira de la poitrine d'Alana qui pu respirer à nouveau.

« N'importe quoi ? » répéta rapidement le sorcier.

Hook releva les yeux vers son ennemi pour répéter ces trois mots d'une voix plus calme et assurée. Un sourire maléfique se dessina sur le visage du crocodile. Il n'avait pas encore exprimé ses pensées qu'Alana se releva.

« Non ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Elle s'empara de la main du Dark One pour la poser au dessus de sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur. S'il lui arrachait le cœur et le broyait, il ne lui devra rien, il ne le contrôlera pas. Surpris de sa réaction, Rumpelstiltskin repoussa la brune aisément. Ses jambes tremblotantes l'aidèrent à chuter.

« Je t'écoute, Dark One.

- C'est vrai qu'il y aurait bien ce coffre à récupérer…

- Un coffre ?

- Malheureusement je n'ai pas su déchiffrer cette carte, j'aurais besoin de tes talents de chasseurs de trésor.

- Et c'est tout ? Je dois juste trouver un coffre ? »

Rumpelstiltskin claqua des doigts et un vieux papier jaune roulé apparu dans sa main : une carte au trésor.

« Tu pourras même garder toutes les pièces d'or et autres bijoux que tu trouveras à l'intérieur, mais tu dois me ramener la boîte. »

Trouver des trésors, les pirates excellent dans ce domaine. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour le capitaine Hook. Ce dernier sourit et la carte vola à ses pieds.

« Et comment suis-je sensé faire naviguer le Jolly Roger sans mon équipage ? » demanda-t-il avec un air plus léger.

Sept hommes déboulèrent soudainement par la porte du couloir en s'étalant par terre avec la pression d'une force surnaturelle derrière eux. Garth râla pendant que Tibert se frottait la tête et que Baako s'époussetait. Le pirate fut soulagé de voir ses fidèles marins, il les croyait perdu à jamais. Il se tourna vers Rumpelstiltskin en rigolant.

« Où est l'autre moitié ?

- Tu les retrouveras quand tu me rapporteras le coffre ! » chantonna le sorcier.

Le pirate déroula la carte et l'examina attentivement. Elle était ancienne et l'encre s'était effacée par endroit. Hook reconnu la forme de deux continents qu'il avait déjà vu sur une autre carte. Des pointillés traversaient la feuille d'un bout à l'autre et quelques croix ornaient le papier avec d'immenses cercles bleus. Chaque pirate à un code et celui-ci, Hook le percera. Il le fallait.

« _Deal_. »

L'homme à la peau écailleuse claqua des doigts et disparu dans un nuage de fumé en ricanant. Le pirate encore debout avança sa main pour vérifier si la barrière invisible était encore présente. Aucun choc ne retint son geste. Il se précipita alors vers la jeune femme au sol.

« Alana… souffla-t-il en retirant les cheveux de son visage.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? grinça-t-elle en le repoussant fermement de la main.

- De quoi ? T'avoir sauvé la vie ?

- Non tu … »

Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. Les sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête. Tristesse et joie. Tristesse de devoir encore quelque chose à ce sorcier et joie de retrouver la chaleur humaine de ce pirate près d'elle. La brune posa sa main sur sa bouche pour cacher son visage rougit. Hook en rigola et la prit doucement dans ses bras sous l'œil rassuré de ses marins.

« C'est fini… », chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

* * *

Le port n'était qu'une simple illusion, tout comme le château. Lorsque Rumpelstiltskin s'était évaporé, les pierres de la salle du trône s'étaient changées en bois et les victimes du maléfice s'étaient retrouvés dans une cabane aux volets fermés. La maisonnette, perdue dans la forêt, semblait inhabitée. Le port quant à lui n'était muni que d'un simple embarcadère où le Jolly Roger avait jeté l'ancre. Les habitations détruites avaient disparu. Tout le paysage avait été inventé, imaginé pour leurs esprits. Le capitaine n'avait plus que sept hommes à sa disposition. Faire bouger un tel rafiot avec si peu de matelots allait aussi être un défi hors norme, ils allaient tous devoir redoubler d'effort.

La journée venait à peine de commencer. Alana profitait de l'air doux de la mer qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais ressentir alors que Hook s'était enfermé dans sa cabine pour étudier la carte de Rumpelstiltskin. Le jeu était lancé, plus vite il déchiffrerait ce bout de papier, plus vite ils seraient libérés.

Le regard du capitaine et de la brunette ne s'étaient pas croisés une seule fois depuis leur retour sur le Jolly Roger. Aucun contact et pourtant Alana sentait encore les bras chaleureux du pirate la réconfortant tout autour de son petit corps. Elle sortit le médaillon de sa sœur de sa poche et l'admira encore une fois. Son pouce effleura le métal légèrement argenté et elle l'attacha autour de son cou pour se souvenir. Si ce sorcier disait vrai, Lise s'était sacrifiée pour elle, pour sa protection, et ce geste, elle le portera dans son cœur pour toujours.

Le bateau naviguait hasardeusement dans les eaux bleues. Au loin, de gros nuages noirs menaçaient le navire et ses marins. Quelques uns s'étaient réunis dans le réfectoire pour grignoter. Leurs camarades leur manquaient, mais ils avaient confiance en leur capitaine.

« Allez fait pas cette tête Garth… »

Il ne le montrait pas, mais le pirate gardait espoir malgré tout. Il reverra son petit protégé, Harley, il en était convaincu. Le silence était rarement brisé. Si Phil était là il aurait mit un peu de piquant pendant ce repas, mais il était resté avec les autres, avec le Dark One.

Alana s'aventura dans la cabine du capitaine pour lui apporter une assiette. Cela faisait bientôt quatre jours entiers qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Personne n'osait le déranger. Lorsque la jeune femme se sépara de l'escalier d'accès, elle aperçu Hook, affalé sur son bureau et la bouche entre-ouverte. Il avait fini par s'endormir. La brune écarta quelques papiers pour ne pas les salir et posa l'assiette dans un coin de la table. Elle arbora un léger sourire en regardant dormir le pirate et se dirigea vers la sortie. Un bruit de chaise la retint. Hook se frotta les yeux et s'étira sur son fauteuil. Il fixa Alana accroché aux gardes corps de l'escalier.

« Reste un peu », demanda-t-il avec une voix douce.

Il n'avait pas vu un humain depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Foster. La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit qui n'avait pas été défait depuis qu'elle y avait dormi. Elle le devina lorsqu'elle reconnu sa manière assez spéciale de rabattre la couverture en bout de lit. Le pirate attrapa l'assiette et dévora son repas en un temps records, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour s'occuper de lui-même. Il remercia Alana qui se sentit obligée de relancer la conversation.

« Alors ? Où en es-tu ? »

Le capitaine lui fit signe d'approcher. Alana contourna le bureau pour observer la carte au dessus de l'épaule de Hook. Il lui montrait des points particuliers avec son index.

« La première fois que je l'ai vu dans la salle du trône je pensais que ce signe désignait l'étoile du nord, or les autres constellations dessinées à côté ne correspondent pas. En règle générale, une boussole indique le nord et donne un premier repère au lecteur, mais une tâche noire m'empêche de connaitre les directions. J'avais désigné ces côtes comme étant celle du royaume d'Oriva et celles-ci comme étant celles du royaume d'Enérée, mais ça n'a aucun sens. »

Il continua à confier ses découvertes à Alana pendant que cette dernière s'attarda sur son bureau où des dizaines d'autres cartes étaient éparpillées : des cartes des royaumes ou bien encore des étoiles que le pirate avait soigneusement dessinées au fil du temps. Deux compacts trainaient sur l'une d'entre elle. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la nuque du pirate et un frisson la parcourue.

« Cette carte n'est pas cohérente… », conclua-t-il.

Il souffla en s'adossant à son fauteuil.

« Je suis tellement désolée Killian… Si on ne retrouve pas ce coffre, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. »

Sa petite voix tremblait. La moitié de l'équipage manquait à l'appel et la seule personne à blâmer pour ça était Alana. C'est du moins ce qu'elle pensait. Les doigts hésitant de Hook se faufilèrent jusqu'à la main de la brune et son pouce caressa sa peau. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché une femme et sa douceur le surprit. Ils se sourirent, rassurés.

« Tu oublies une chose lov'. J'y passerais des semaines voir des mois s'il le faut. Je suis le capitaine Hook, aucune carte ne me résiste. »

Le pirate avait de la peine à croire en ses mots. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait lui prendre et il avait peur pour l'avenir de ses compagnons. Mais au moins, il avait réussi à la faire rire.

* * *

**C**'est une nouvelle aventure qui se dessine pour nos héros ! Ahah ! Foster n'est pas la fin de l'histoire...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous donne rendez-vous mardi prochain, comme d'hab, pour le chapitre 10 (10 ? Déjà le chapitre 10 ? C'est dingue...)

**K**izzie :)


	10. Chap 10 : Le Yot

**B**ouh.

Graciaaaas to _SianaReiguon, __Mrs. Gold et Liline37_, toujours là, toujours un petit mot gentil, j'ai le smile !

Petite note miniature à la fin du chapitre ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ainsi que l'univers de la série sont la propriété exclusive de Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

Alana et l'équipage sortent tout droit de mon pays imaginaire personnel.

* * *

_**Chapitre 10: Le Yot**_

Les jours passaient et le Jolly Roger faisait profil bas. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire attaquer avec la moitié d'un équipage. Tibert avait forcé son capitaine à prendre des pauses régulières pour respirer et se changer les idées. Ainsi, les repas étaient plus conviviaux, et même s'il se dépêchait pour retourner dans sa cabine, cela rassurait les marins.

Pendant ce temps, Alana aidait Baako en cuisine et Dougal lui avait appris à faire des nœuds spéciaux. La jeune femme se familiarisait mieux avec le bateau qui n'avait plus vraiment de secret pour elle. Ils profitaient tous de chaque instant passé ensemble. En un rien de temps tout pouvait changer, ils s'en étaient bien aperçus. Ils n'attendaient plus que le feu vert de leur capitaine pour partir à l'aventure et risquer leurs peaux pour leurs camarades.

« Double cinq ! », s'exclama Garth.

Les pirates se détendaient en jouant aux dés assis autour de la même table. Ils avaient rassemblé des chaises et s'étaient serrés suffisamment pour être tous ensemble. Le capitaine manquait à l'appel.

Dougal regarda Baako d'un air désolé.

« Ca va être dur de le battre, Garth à une chance de cocu.

- Hé ! »

Le marin s'emporta, le rhum ne le réussissait pas. Il se leva de sa chaise qui tomba à la renverse. Son voisin, un grand baraqué chauve, arrêta son coup de poing avec facilité.

« Merci, Jarek », souffla Dougal en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de main pour plaisanter.

L'homme ivre se ressaisit et se rassit dans le vide, provoquant un fou rire général par sa chute. Un peu sonné, Jarek l'aida à se relever sur sa chaise. La gourde de rhum tourna encore autour de la table pendant que Baako lançait les dés. Un trois et un quatre, Garth restait en tête.

« C'est pas possible, comment tu fais, t'as triché ou quoi ? demanda Dougal en râlant.

- Comment veux-tu tricher avec une paire de dés ? réussit-il à répondre.

- En effet, dans une autre vie peut-être.

- De toute façon, comment voulez-vous qu'il fasse quoique ce soit dans son état ? » beugla un autre marin à la voix portante.

Ces hommes s'entendaient tous très bien, ils ressemblaient à une grande famille. Alana se sentait à l'aise, intégrée à cette famille reconstituée. Mais ces pirates avaient-ils une véritable famille qui les attendait ? Elle connaissait déjà l'histoire de Garth et Harley mais qu'en était-il des autres ? Elle ne posa pas la question de peur d'en blesser certains, cette bonne ambiance ne devait pas se briser.

« Fait attention Garth, à force de boire le Yot viendra te bouffer pendant ton sommeil ! »

Les pirates firent semblant de frissonner pour faire peur à l'homme qui arbora un sourire amusé avec ses pommettes rouges.

« Qu'est ce que c'est le Yot ? »

Les pirates dévisagèrent Alana.

« Tu ne connais pas le Yot ?

- Quelle ignare ! gloussa Garth, sa sincérité mise en valeur par l'alcool.

- Lâchez la, c'est pas une pirate elle y connait rien. »

Jarek avait raison. Alana n'était pas une pirate. Ayant toujours vécue sur terre, comment pouvait-elle connaitre le jargon des marins ? L'expression du visage de Baako changea du tout pour tout et il se lança dans son histoire.

« Le Yot est une créature des mers qui s'empare des marins ivres. La nuit tombée, elle brandit d'immenses tentacules au dessus du bateau. Elles se faufilent à l'intérieur et enlève le pirate pour le manger. D'ailleurs, le rhum est de loin son alcool d'accompagnement préféré », ajouta-t-il en regardant Garth.

L'une des bougies s'éteignit et la pièce devint un peu plus sombre.

« Au petit matin, les autres matelots ne retrouvent que l'épée du malheureux, planté dans son lit. Et ils savent, oui, ils savent que leur ami s'est fait dévorer par le Yot. »

Baako racontait son histoire avec passion comme s'il l'avait déjà vécue. Les marins attendaient la réaction d'Alana qui les fixait à tour de rôle, cherchant des réponses dans leurs yeux. Tibert, pourtant si doux d'apparence, laissa échapper le premier un petit rire et les autres suivirent. Dougal se tenait le ventre pour ne pas exploser alors que Baako frappait des poings sur la table.

« Si seulement tu voyais ta tête ! »

Jarek essuya une larme au coin de son œil gauche.

« Le Yot n'est qu'une vielle légende Alana. Les marins bourrés finissent souvent par-dessus bord, alors au fil du temps on a inventé un monstre qui en faisait son repas, et le Yot est né.

- Et l'épée plantée dans le lit ?

- Fioriture ! »

La tablé ria de plus belle. La brunette se sentait vraiment bien ici, avec eux. Elle repensa aux autres marins qui ne profitaient pas de ce moment de gaité. Plus de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis Foster, comment allaient-ils ?

Cette nuit là, Alana rêva de la créature des mers. Le cri du monstre résonnait sur l'étendue infinie d'eau, créant des ondes secouant le Jolly Roger. Les marins, intrigués, regardaient l'horizon en silence avec la peur au ventre. Sans prévenir, plusieurs tentacules vertes et violettes se dressèrent au dessus du navire. Les yeux des humains suivirent leurs courses lentes et tout s'accéléra. Un premier matelot passa par-dessus bord pendant que d'autres s'agrippaient à ce qu'ils pouvaient. L'arme à la main, ils tentaient de repousser le Yot, sans succès. La bataille continua encore un petit moment et l'eau rageuse se calma. Le soleil perça à travers les nuages noirs et la mer était plate. La jeune femme se pencha au dessus du bastingage, elle était seule, le Yot n'avait pas voulu d'elle, ce n'était pas une pirate.

* * *

Une autre semaine s'écoula à bord du Jolly Roger. Le temps passait lentement et les marins vivaient au ralenti. Le soleil était au zénith et chauffait la peau claire d'Alana sur le pont. Dougal dormait tranquillement dans son hamac et ronflait avec force alors que Tibert astiquait le sol, encore. Baako, coq du Jolly Roger, préparait le repas en sifflant. Les portes des cabines étaient ouvertes et tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. L'air était joyeux et répétitif et la jeune femme s'en imprégna. Elle commença par chantonner cette musique entrainante et finit par le siffler avec lui.

Tibert s'approcha d'elle entre deux coups de serpillère.

« Hé, juste, heu, fais pas ça.

- Quoi donc ? Siffler ?

- Ca a tendance à porter malheur sur un bateau pirate. »

Alana ria doucement mais l'air sérieux de son ami la stoppa dans son élan.

« C'est encore une vieille légende comme le Yot, c'est ça ?

- Non non, ça porte vraiment la poisse. »

Le pirate gratta son bras avec négligence, laissant une marque rouge à cause de ses ongles sales et noirs. Il saisit le manche de la serpillère avec ses deux mains et recommença à frotter le sol.

« Mais Baako siffle à chaque fois qu'il cuisine, lui ! » argumenta Alana décidée à avoir le dernier mot.

Tibert se retourna face à elle avec un grand sourire qui dévoila ses dents manquantes.

« Si le maître coq siffle c'est bon signe, ça veut dire qu'il ne mange pas les réserves ! »

Un point pour le maladroit. Il reprit son travail pendant qu'Alana souriait à l'océan. « Maître coq », quel drôle de nom pour désigner le cuisinier. Elle se demanda d'où venait cette expression, avait-elle un quelconque rapport avec l'animal du même nom ? Un homme s'adossa au bastingage à côté d'elle et la coupa dans ses pensées. Le capitaine semblait plus détendu que d'habitude, l'air marin lui faisait peut-être vraiment du bien. Il prit le soleil quelque instant, les yeux fermés. Un albatros les survola et laissa échapper un cri aigu, ils devaient être proche de la côte.

« N'avez-vous pas une carte à déchiffrer, capitaine ? » s'amusa Alana.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour observer la réaction fière du pirate. Derrière lui les marins s'activaient. Garth tournait violemment le gouvernail pour changer la direction du navire pendant que Dougal et les autres tiraient des cordages pour déplier une voile.

Alana dévisagea Hook.

« Je viens de donner mes ordres, nous faisons cap à l'est. Nous aurons bientôt ce coffre entre les mains. »

Ces semaines d'études avaient fini par porter leurs fruits. Il avait réussi, il avait craqué le code. Dans un élan de gaité, la jeune femme complètement surexcitée se jeta dans les bras du capitaine. Hook, surpris, posa sa main et son crochet dans le dos de la brune pendu à son cou. Il profita de ce rapprochement pour sentir l'odeur agréable et sucré d'Alana qui lui avait tant fait tourner la tête à Foster. D'une manière ou d'une autre, son contact le calmait, le rassurait.

« C'est incroyable ! Comment as-tu fait ? interrogea-t-elle en se décollant un peu gênée.

- Eh bien, l'autre jour à table, Tibert et Garth ont eu des réflexions qui m'ont… un peu éclairé, avoua-t-il, son crochet triturant sa barbe de trois jours. Garth râlait encore parce que la lumière l'éblouissait et, je ne sais plus vraiment comment on en est arrivé là, en même temps c'est Tibert faut pas trop chercher, mais il a dit que beaucoup de gens trouvaient que ses yeux changeaient de couleur au soleil. »

Le pirate se mit à rire en repensant à tout ça. Alana le regardait avec un air interrogateur, elle ne comprenait toujours pas le lien entre sa petite histoire et la carte.

« Comment n'ai-je pas pu penser à ça plus tôt… chuchota-t-il pour lui-même avant de reprendre ses explications. Il existe une encre très spéciale et très rare. Tellement rare que la plupart des marins pensent que ce n'est qu'une légende. On ne la trouve qu'à un endroit bien précis. Et ce n'est même pas dans notre monde.

- Comment ça : pas dans notre « monde » ?

- Le Neverland, lov' ! Le Neverland. J'ai pu en ramener trois flacons de notre aventure. L'encre apparait à la lumière par transparence. Il suffisait de mettre la carte devant une bougie et de regarder à travers. A partir de là, déchiffrer cette carte était assez facile.

- Est-ce que le trésor se trouve là-bas ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Non, ici. Nous y serons dans un mois au moins. »

Le capitaine ébaucha un sourire fier et séducteur. Ils allaient relever le défi de Rumpelstiltskin, récupérer l'équipage et être libre.

Hook tendit une épée à Alana qui la saisit.

« Autant fêter ça, non ? Un petit duel ? »

Il ne perdait pas le nord ce capitaine. Après tout il avait bien besoin de se défouler. Ses muscles semblaient endormis et ses rotules couinaient, lui faisant un mal de chien. Les yeux plissés à cause de la lumière forte du soleil, il était désavantagé, mais il s'en moquait bien.

Les deux adversaires s'éloignèrent de trois pas chacun avant de porter leurs premiers coups. Une farandole de fracas métalliques retentissait devant le sourire amusé de Dougal. La gamine, comme disait Phil, avait bien grandit. Elle maniait l'épée un peu mieux et cherchait constamment à déséquilibrer son opposant. Elle avait bien acquis les conseils de Jarek sur les coups bas et Hook semblait même en difficulté par moment. Mais le pirate avait un trop plein d'énergie après s'être enfermé tout ce temps et se ressaisissait instantanément. L'adrénaline montait à leur tête avec leurs vagabondages à travers le Jolly Roger.

Le croche-pied de Hook fit chuter Alana sur le sol du navire. Le pirate en profita pour s'éclipser vers la poupe, il souleva la trappe d'accès de sa cabine et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. La brune le suivit sans hésitation. Les pieds au sol, le capitaine lança son arme vers elle et le coup se stoppa net au contact de l'autre épée. La pièce lui rappelait leur dernier combat le petit matin à Foster. Maintenant que le mystère de la carte était résolu, ils s'en moquaient bien.

L'espace réduit de la cabine ne donnait pas beaucoup d'option pour bouger et se dépêtrer des assauts ennemis. Le lit n'était toujours pas défait. Ou alors le pirate avait la même technique qu'Alana. Peu probable. Malgré l'aspect léger du combat, le capitaine se donnait à fond. La petite musique du rire de la brunette s'échappait par moment.

Elle était dos au mur, dans un angle de la pièce et le pirate avançait droit sur elle. Ils soufflaient, épuisés à cause de toute l'énergie qu'ils avaient dépensée depuis le début du duel. Lorsque la distance les séparant effleura les quatre pas, Alana lâcha son arme et ses jambes se dirigèrent instinctivement vers Hook. Elle saisit son visage de ses deux mains et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le pirate ne fut pas long à répondre à ce baiser. La deuxième arme tomba à terre et il passa sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme pour l'attirer un peu plus vers lui. La pression de son corps contre le sien le rendit fou et sa bouche s'emballa, rendant le baiser encore plus passionné. La main d'Alana se promena sur sa nuque jusqu'à la naissance de son dos et remonta pour empoigner ses cheveux brun. Les doigts du capitaine glissèrent sur ses hanches.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, essoufflées par cette lutte. Hook posa son front contre celui d'Alana en attendant que leurs souffles redeviennent réguliers. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, tout comme leurs lèvres qui hésitaient à relancer le combat. La brunette sourit et se décolla du pirate. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier, elle avait besoin de sentir l'air frais sur son visage après ce baiser brûlant.

Hook la regarda sortir de sa cabine encore à bout de souffle. Il posa deux de ses doigts sur sa bouche entrouverte et sourit à son tour.

* * *

Et de 10. Dingue.

Par rapport à la légende du Yot... c'est juste une pure invention ! Ou alors c'est une grosse coïncidence si une légende comme ça existe ;) Je me suis inspiré, of course, du Kraken, créature des légendes scandinaves, qui "apparaît" notamment dans le film Pirate des Caraïbes. Sauf que lui, il coulait tout le navire (et bouffait l'équipage la plupart du temps). Je dois avoir un problème avec les calamars et les tentacules, en même temps, croiser une bestiole de 15 mètres de long dans la mer ça donne pas envie. Tremblez si vous êtes en vacances à la plage.

Concernant le sifflement sur un bateau avec le coq bla blabla, j'ai trouvé ça pendant mes petites recherches sur les pirates et j'ai trouvé ça marrant alors je voulais le partager avec vous ;)

Voilà voilà vous savez tout !

A mardi prochain pour le chapitre 11 : "Tortue arhumatisée au bleu de métîlène". Super titre d'ailleurs, d'une longueur assez folle et aux jeux de mots un peu farfelus. Oui, je sais écrire "aromatisé" et "bleu de méthylène" correctement, je cherche juste à faire marcher votre imagination quant à son contenu...**  
**


	11. Chap 11 : Tortue arhumatisée

**B**adoum badoum !

Ma première fic attaque les dizaines, ça y est je me sens vieille. Pour info, il ne reste plus que deux chapitres avec celui là. 13. Horreur, malheur.

Merci encore encore encore à _Liline37_, _SianaReiguon _et _Mrs. Gold_, je pète des plombs quand je lis vos reviews tellement je suis contente, truc de fou. Faites moi interner.

Je devais avoir de la guimauve dans mon petit coeur quand j'ai écrit la première partie, pas de panique, le chapitre 12, c'est autre chose, alors profitez en un peu. Ah ah. Ah ah.

Petite note en fin de chapitre et puis... Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ainsi que l'univers de la série sont la propriété exclusive de Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

Alana et l'équipage sortent tout droit de mon pays imaginaire personnel.

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Tortue arhumatisée au bleu de métîlène**_

Cap vers l'est. Le Jolly Roger gagnait du terrain malgré les tempêtes qui faisaient rages. Les pirates naviguaient tant bien que mal, de tout leur cœur. Le capitaine les mettait en confiance et c'est tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils iraient au bout du monde pour leurs amis.

Hook était installé à son bureau et étudiait ses cartes. Il fallait absolument que le navire fasse un arrêt pour faire des provisions. Ils n'avaient fait qu'une seule escale depuis Foster et la nourriture commençait à diminuer dangereusement. Surtout le rhum.

Des mouvements de couverture attirèrent l'œil du pirate qui examina la jeune femme emmitouflée dans son lit. Fatiguée du combat contre le temps orageux, elle s'était endormie en un instant. Quant à Hook, il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Depuis qu'il avait réintégré sa cabine, les nuits à côté de la douce peau d'Alana lui faisaient tourner la tête. Il passait alors une bonne partie du temps à effleurer ses bras et ses hanches sans la réveiller, profitant de chaque instant. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais elles semblaient futiles face à l'odeur sucrée qui l'enivrait. Les jours passés, Alana et lui ne s'affichaient guère devant les matelots sur le pont. Ils préféraient garder leurs baisés brûlants pour eux. Lorsqu'ils franchissaient la trappe, tout redevenait réalité.

Ce matin, il s'était levé plus tôt pour échapper à ce délicieux supplice. Il fallait qu'il cherche un endroit pour ravitailler son navire, ça lui servait d'excuse. Le capitaine posa ses yeux sur sa carte, cherchant du doigt une destination. Son ongle noirci s'arrêta sur une île au beau milieu de l'océan et il sourit de toutes ses dents. Hook attrapa le papier avec lui et se glissa délicatement en dehors de la cabine par l'escalier étroit. Il l'avait prit des centaines de fois avec plus d'une gourde de rhum dans le nez, il aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés et sans même se tenir aux gardes corps. Il connaissait le craquement de chaque planche et jouait avec pour ne pas réveiller Alana.

Derrière la trappe, à la poupe du Jolly Roger, Dougal tenait fièrement le gouvernail. Hook s'approcha de lui.

« Cap sur Tortuga, matelot ! »

Le pirate semblait aussi ravi que son capitaine. Ce dernier lui indiqua la direction à prendre. Ils y seront sûrement dans l'après-midi, le timing était parfait pour lui.

« Nous sommes à cours de rhum, heureusement que Tortuga se trouve sur notre chemin. »

Dougal avala un rire euphorique. Ce n'était peut être pas le meilleur, mais le rhum de cette île de débauche était sans doute l'un des moins chères de tous les royaumes, alors autant en profiter.

Le Jolly Roger arriva en fin d'après-midi. Le soleil se préparait à aller se cacher derrière la ligne d'horizon, faisant rosir le ciel. Hook rejoignit Alana à l'avant du bateau et retint sa main de ne pas effleurer la peau découverte de la jeune femme.

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, annonça-t-il avec douceur.

- Capitaine ? Une surprise ? Vraiment ? » s'amusa la brune les yeux grands ouverts.

Le pirate baissa les yeux pour cacher son sourire. La bonne humeur permanente d'Alana le faisait revivre de jour en jour. Il était un peu plus serein, un peu plus droit et fière. Le portrait du pirate sordide, disgracieux et souillé qu'il avait bâti depuis la mort de son frère arrivait à s'estomper par moment. Plus il passait du temps avec cette femme, plus il s'adoucissait. Cette femme. Un pirate qui s'adoucit est synonyme de faiblesse, il le savait très bien. Mais il touchait du doigt ce qu'il pouvait appeler désormais le bonheur. Un bonheur bien plus sali que la normal, mais un bonheur suffisant.

Hook l'entraîna vers la petite chaloupe blanche accrochée sur le flanc du Jolly Roger. Il avait réussi à freiner l'envie d'ivresse de ses marins pour quelques minutes. Le bateau avait jeté l'ancre à quelques centaines de mètre de Tortuga où les lumières commençaient à danser. Alana fut surprise qu'aucun autre matelot ne les accompagne. Elle se rappela leur descente à Listrel, où Harley avait subi les fougues du capitaine qui avait refusé de ramer de son propre chef. Cette fois-ci, c'était bien lui qui faisait avancer la barque. C'était un tout autre homme en face d'elle.

Les pirates regardèrent la petite embarcation s'échapper derrière une montagne rocheuse bordée par le bleu de la mer. Ils se moquaient de ce que leur capitaine comptait faire, ils avaient une toute autre idée en tête : le rhum qui les attendait.

« Ferme les yeux, ordonna Hook.

- Parlez un peu mieux que ça, monsieur le capitaine », s'indigna la brune pour rigoler tout en lui obéissant.

Alana écarta deux de ses doigts lui cachant le visage pour entrevoir le pirate et étouffa un petit rire moqueur.

« Mais triche pas !

- Rah ! Mais c'est glauque ce que tu m'fais là ! Tu comptes m'abandonner ici ? Ou me noyer peut-être ?

- Non.

- Me donner comme offrande à une tribu indienne peinturlurée de rouge pour voler leurs diamants ?

- Non ! » s'amusa Hook.

Le pirate riait enfin et Alana afficha ses dents blanches, triomphante. Il n'avait pas à cacher sa joie cette fois, personne ne pouvait le voir et même si la brunette glissait une nouvelle fois ses doigts sur son visage, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il s'autorisait finalement à être heureux.

Alana décida de respecter la « surprise » de Hook et s'enferma dans le noir. Peu importe où il l'emmenait, elle l'aurait suivi n'importe où. Le bruit des vaguelettes se fracassant contre le bois de la barque inondait ses oreilles. Bientôt, ce bruit se fit de plus en plus fort, résonnant de tous les côtés. La chaleur du soleil avait disparue et l'air se faisait plus frais.

« Baisse la tête », indiqua Hook.

La brune s'exécuta et, par réflexe, releva l'une de ses mains vers le ciel tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Sa paume rencontra un matériau dur et humide. « Une grotte ? » s'interrogea-t-elle.

La chaloupe s'arrêta tout en continuant de tanguer. Le capitaine se rapprocha de la brune et s'empara de l'une de ses mains avec délicatesse. Le cœur d'Alana palpita et, peut être était-ce dû au rafraichissement de l'air ambiant, mais des frissons parcoururent son dos.

« Ouvre les yeux. »

Elle découvrit le beau visage du pirate mal rasé aux yeux couleur océan, mais une lumière l'éblouit, lui gâchant ce moment de plaisir. Elle détourna son regard du pirate pour admirer la grotte dans laquelle ils s'étaient engouffrés. L'entrée se devinait difficilement, le soleil peinait à percer et pourtant tout n'était que lumière. L'eau scintillait. La couleur noire de l'eau dans l'obscurité s'était troqué contre un bleu de cobalt presque translucide. Alana en resta bouche-bée. Aucun son ne parvint à s'échapper de sa gorge, ses yeux profitaient juste de ce spectacle rarissime.

Après quelques minutes de silence, son regard s'accrocha à celui du pirate qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux une seule seconde. Alana décrocha un sourire à défaut de pouvoir parler. Hook se nourrissait de son bonheur, simple et pure, et continua à la dévorer des yeux pendant qu'elle examinait une nouvelle fois la grotte.

« Elle s'appelle « la grotte bleue », indiqua finalement le pirate.

- C'est magnifique, souffla la jeune femme.

- Et pourtant, peu de personnes connaissent cet endroit. Ils sont trop occupé à boire du rhum sur l'île d'à côté.

- Alors comment connais-tu cette grotte ? questionna Alana les yeux plissés en se rapprochant du pirate.

- Salle histoire de marin ivre, lov' », plaisanta-t-il.

La main de Hook pressa celle d'Alana et son pouce caressa avec hésitation sa peau. La jeune femme se retourna pour voir l'entrée de la grotte. Le soleil perçait à peine et pourtant elle se serait crue en plein jour. Elle pivota brusquement et manqua de peu de faire chavirer la barque.

« Mais comment c'est possible ?

- Hum, et bien, un espèce de savant fou a essayé de m'expliquer une fois.

- Et donc ?

- J'ai lâché au mot « réfracté », avoua le pirate. Mais ma théorie, c'est qu'il avait juste trop bu.

- A croire que cette île est ivre.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. »

Alana pouffa une nouvelle fois et s'attarda sur les yeux du pirate où la couleur éclatante de l'eau se reflétait. Son regard devint hypnotisant. Cet homme était devenu une addiction. Les traits de son visage se dessinaient plus clairement maintenant qu'elle s'était habituée à la luminosité de la grotte.

La bouche du pirate trouva rapidement celle de la brunette. Sa main droite s'échappa de la prise de Hook pour venir caresser sa nuque. Ses doigts glissèrent sous les vêtements de l'homme qui rendit le baiser plus passionné.

* * *

« Les voilà ! » s'écria Baako en pointant l'horizon du doigt.

La petite barque se frayait un passage dans l'eau salé. Les pirates s'activèrent et très vite Alana et Hook posèrent un pied à bord du Jolly Roger. Le capitaine reprit son air sérieux en se dirigeant vers le gouvernail.

« C'est parti bande de faignasse alcoolique, direction Tortuga ! »

Les marins lancèrent un cri de guerre haut dans le ciel et commencèrent à s'animer pour faire bouger leur bon vieux rafiau vers l'île.

Les voiles blanches s'installèrent au bout d'une embarcation en bois noircie par l'humidité pendant que le soleil faisait ses adieux journaliers. Tibert avait choisi de surveiller le Jolly Roger pendant que les autres membres de l'équipage partaient en vadrouille. D'habitude, c'était Harley qui gardait le bateau si tout le monde partait lors des escales, ce qui était rare. Le pirate n'aimait pas trop les contacts humain et était peut être même le seul marin de tous les océans à détester cette île de débauche.

Le coq et d'autres matelots partirent à la recherche de victuaille et de boissons sucrées pendant que les autres suivaient leur capitaine. Une bonne partie de Tortuga s'était invitée sur la mer grâce à un chemin sur pilotis composé de petites cabanes. Les lumières des bougies dansaient dans l'obscurité et des bruits effrayant parvenaient aux oreilles. Les pirates semblaient habitués mais Alana marchait soigneusement entre Hook et Garth pour se sentir protégée. Des cris, des rires, des bruits de bouteilles se fracassant, des supplications, des messe-basses, des esclaffes et des verres qui trinquent, il lui était difficile de savoir si cette île était bonne ou mauvaise. Ses équipiers étaient totalement détendus et s'amusait entre eux, cela la rassurait un peu.

Les planches des pontons grinçaient. Une vielle femme sortit de sa cabane et s'agrippa au capitaine. Elle était habillée avec des morceaux de tissus grisâtres et sales simplement cousus les uns aux autres. Son visage faisait la grimace pendant qu'elle criait à Hook :

« Ils sont là ! Ils sont là ! »

Le pirate garda son sang-froid et s'empara des poignets de la vielle femme pour s'en défaire. La voix d'un homme derrière elle cria son nom ce qui la ramena à la raison. Elle continua à susurrer les même mots jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'abri en bois.

« Ils sont tous comme ça ici ? demanda Alana en se penchant vers Dougal.

- La plupart, oui. »

Dougal était toujours bref et concis lorsqu'il parlait. La brune fronça les sourcils, les gens ici sombraient-ils dans la folie au bout d'un certain temps ? Son regard fut attiré par un marin donnant une droite à un autre qui tomba à l'eau, une bouteille à la main. Elle s'agrippa au long manteau en cuir de Hook comme pour se donner un peu de courage.

Ils finirent par poser un pied sur la terre ferme de Tortuga. Après plusieurs détours dans les ruelles étroites et crasseuses, les pirates pénétrèrent dans une taverne où des hommes et des femmes riaient bruyamment et faisaient claquer leurs verres sur les tables rectangulaires.

« C'est pour moi ce soir, annonça Hook avant de se retourner vers le bar. Tavernier ! »

La petite bande s'installa et la serveuse, dont la poitrine était sauvagement mise en avant, disposa un pichet devant chaque marin. Garth la regarda en bavant et avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. La jeune femme sourit aux avances peu romantiques du pirate et s'enfonça dans la taverne vers une autre table. Elle devait sûrement être habituée à ce genre de comportement.

« Pourquoi tu bois pas, Al ? demanda Lasar, l'un des pirates aux joues déjà rouges.

- Ne m'dit pas que tu n'connais pas la bière non plus. »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Elle avait vécu toute sa vie dans une ferme. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent, c'était essayé de survivre en s'occupant des poulets, des vaches et des champs. Elle n'était même jamais restée aussi longtemps avec des hommes de toute sa vie. La tablé pouffa de rire pendant que Garth s'arrachait les cheveux.

« C'est pas vrai…

- Vas-y, goûte ! »

Alana fit la grimace. Elle agrippa son verre qui avait plutôt la taille d'un vase à fleur pour elle et le porta à ses lèvres. Ses yeux se plissèrent fortement alors que le liquide alcoolisé chatouillait ses papilles.

« Sa pique », commenta-t-elle après une gorgée.

Les pirates s'amusèrent de sa réaction, leurs rires surpassèrent ceux des autres dans la taverne. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, les autres pirates les rejoignirent pour profiter de l'île. Le temps semblait s'arrêter ici. Tout était permis, les lois ne s'appliquaient pas, la folie faisait partie de la vie. Tortuga était un immense terrain de jeu pour les pirates.

Finalement, les marins rejoignirent les pontons alors que le ciel s'éclaircissait déjà. Hook soutenait Alana, un bras glissé derrière son dos et les autres matelots se taquinaient, riant avec facilité. La brunette trouvait que cette île n'était pas si terrifiante que ça. Les cabanes en bois semblaient chaleureuses maintenant. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était à cause des premiers rayons du soleil ou si c'était à cause de l'alcool qui circulait dans ses veines, mais elle serait bien restée deux nuits de plus.

Hook porta son petit corps léger jusqu'à la cabine principale où il la déposa sur le lit avec délicatesse. Il ressortit et fit face à ses hommes qui attendaient sagement ses ordres. L'un des pirates s'était penché au dessus du bastingage respirant l'odeur salé de l'eau pour faire passer ses vertiges alors que Baako et un brun aux cheveux longs somnolait sur le pont. Un autre homme était carrément allongé de tout son long sur le plancher.

« Bon, qui à la tête qui tourne ? interrogea le capitaine se reprenant d'un énième vertige.

Hook leva la main le premier et le reste de ses camarades suivirent. Seul Tibert qui était resté toute la nuit dans son hamac demeurait parfaitement clean. A l'intérieur de lui, il rigolait de l'effet néfaste de Tortuga sur ses amis.

« Très bien bande de fillette, faisons avancer ce bon vieux Jolly Roger ! »

Le cri de guerre des pirates retenti plus fané que jamais. Ils levèrent le poing au ciel sans énergie avant de courir comme des zombies à leur poste. Le bateau s'anima avec difficulté et glissa enfin sur l'océan. Hook s'approcha de Tibert et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Mène-nous à bon port matelot, cap à l'est. »

Le pirate sentit la joie l'envahir, jamais son capitaine lui avait confié une telle responsabilité, il était trop maladroit pour ça.

Hook se retourna et pointa l'un de ses hommes au hasard.

« Huuum, toi. Surveille-le.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? » se plaignit Lasar.

Hook regarda son index. C'était lui le seul responsable de ce choix. Il releva la tête avec difficulté, elle était tellement lourde, lourde au point de vouloir tomber. Il plissa les yeux en fixant le marin et lui sortit la seule explication rationnelle qui parcouru son esprit enivré à ce moment donné.

« Pourquoi pas. »

* * *

**P**oint info : Après les légendes et superstitions des pirates, cette semaine je vous emmène en voyage. La grotte bleue existe bel et bien ! (Pas comme mon Yot à deux sous). Il en existe d'ailleurs plusieurs. La plus connue je pense est celle de Capri en Italie (la grotta azzurra). On peut trouver aussi une grotte à Malte (la blue grotto), en Croatie, etc. Je n'y suis jamais allée mais les photos sont juste wa. Faites un saut là-bas avec votre navigateur ;) Celle de Capri a quelque chose de magique...

N'oubliez pas : la boisson, c'est avec modération ;)

_Ô toi, lecteur anonyme_. Même si tu n'as pas de compte sur ce site, tu peux laisser une reviews, parce que ça prend pas beaucoup de temps (les romans ne sont strictement pas obligatoire), parce que ça fait toujours plaisir et parce que c'est du carburant.

See you mardi, **K**izzie.


	12. Chap 12 : P

**B**ien le bonjour !

Bon, Tortuga c'était bien sympas. C'était les vacances, la plage, les canons, la déchéance et tout et tout, mais les autres matelots ils doivent bien s'amuser avec le Dark One en attendant - mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Concours d'échec ? Gala de danse ? Chasse aux papillons ? C'est pas sérieux Hook.

Du coup, on arrête de s'amuser et on se remet en route. Pour le _rating_ disons que _T_ ça marche, mais c'est pas la fête à Tortuga quoi.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Comme _Mrs. Gold_ me la si bien dit : "[les reviews] c'est la seule récompense qu'un auteur peut avoir" et j'approuve à 100%.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ainsi que l'univers de la série sont la propriété exclusive de Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

Alana et l'équipage sortent tout droit de mon pays imaginaire personnel.

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : P**_

Le jour suivant fut difficile pour nos marins. Après cette folle nuit à Tortuga, ils n'avaient plus les yeux en face des trous et ils essayaient de faire passer leurs maux de tête avec du rhum. Selon le capitaine du Jolly Roger, dans une semaine ils seront arrivés à destination et la vraie chasse au trésor commencera.

« On se réveille la marmotte », chuchota la brunette à l'oreille de Hook.

Ce dernier râla et se retourna face au mur de sa cabine tout en tirant la couverture avec lui. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Alana. Elle se colla un peu plus au corps du pirate et embrassa son cou vulnérable. L'homme finit par s'installer sur le dos et la jeune femme posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur son avant-bras et des frissons parcoururent le pirate. Sa main s'arrêta sur une gonfle au niveau du coude de son amant. Il releva son bras pour voir une vieille blessure qui s'était transformée en cicatrice.

« C'est moi qui t'avais fait ça, non ?

- Oui, quand on s'entrainait.

- Beurk, ça ressemble à… un concombre de mer. »

Le pirate rigola à plein poumon et son thorax secoua la tête de la brune qui s'installa sur les coudes à ses côtés.

« Qu'est ce qui a de drôle ?

- Mais c'est que tu aurais fait une très bonne poète dit moi !

- Ah, ah. T'as jamais vu un concombre de mer ou quoi ?

- Personnellement, j'aurais plutôt dit un croissant de lune, lov', mais bon.

- Mouais, on a tous une fibre poétique différente. »

Les deux amants sourirent et Hook enfuit sa main dans la chevelure d'Alana pour l'attirer vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Une voix hésitante transperça la trappe d'accès.

« Capitaine ?

- Oui Tibert ? répondit-il à contre cœur.

- Problèmes sur le pont.

- C'est pas vrai… chuchota le capitaine en se levant du lit.

Il enfila ses vêtements de la veille en quatrième vitesse et enjamba les marches de l'escalier deux par deux. Alana fit de même. La rapidité du pirate était incroyable. Lorsqu'elle se hissa sur le pont, il venait d'abaisser sa longue-vue et affichait une mine grave. Au loin, deux corsaires arrivaient à toute allure. En haut du mât flottait un drapeau vert olive aux bordures dorées et avec en son centre un phœnix rouge-orangé : le royaume d'Oriva.

Le Jolly Roger n'avait aucune chance de les devancer. Avec la moitié des marins à bord, le bateau était plus difficile à manier et sa vitesse s'en trouvait réduite.

« Capitaine ? Vos ordres ? demanda Garth près à ouvrir le feu.

- Hissez le drapeau blanc matelot. Ils sont bien trop nombreux pour les affronter.

- Sacrebleu, on va se laisser capturer comme ça ? C'est le royaume d'Oriva ! » s'emporta Lasar l'épée à la main.

Hook essaya de contenir sa rage. Il serra le poing et redressa la tête. Dans un sourire exagéré il se retourna face à ses troupes et leur annonça, paumes tournées vers le ciel :

« Ce n'est qu'une petite visite de courtoisie de notre très cher ami Garvin. »

Alana pencha la tête comme pour réfléchir. _Garvin_. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Elle l'avait déjà entendu de la bouche d'un des pirates mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de l'histoire associée. Elle voyait très bien la haine bruler dans les yeux de Hook à l'égard de cet homme.

Une fois que tous les marins s'étaient éloignés, elle s'accrocha au bastingage à côté du capitaine qui fixait les corsaires, et s'amusa à se balancer sur la pointe de ses pieds.

« Garvin… ?

- L'homme qui a promis de me pendre, lov' », sourit-il.

Alana déglutit. Ca y est, elle s'en rappelait. M. Smee lui avait donné une carte au trésor prouvant un acte de piraterie en échange de sa propre vie. Heureusement, le lieutenant ne l'avait pas encore déchiffré et ne pouvait rien faire contre Hook sans une preuve concrète. Le diadème de la princesse d'Oriva restait introuvable et le pirate en vie.

« Ah oui, Garvin, bien sûr. Heu… On ne devrait pas, je ne sais pas, éviter la confrontation par exemple ?

- C'est bien trop tard. Ces saloperies d'ivrogne de Tortuga ont dû l'informer de notre position. Bande de rat de fond de cale, va ! »

Hook marqua la pause avant de reprendre la parole. Face à eux, les bateaux ennemis se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

« Garvin est parti du Jolly Roger lorsque nous sommes revenus du Neverland et il a rejoint la garde d'Oriva. Il était près à tout pour l'amour de sa princesse, et elle, elle s'est fiancée à un autre homme. Très utile, ria-t-il. Mais ne t'inquiète pas lov', il ne peut rien nous arriver. Nous sommes juste un bateau naviguant sur les flots, non ?

- Il sait très bien que vous êtes des pirates.

- Oui, mais il ne peut rien faire sans preuves.

- Il ne peut pas, mais il le veut, ça veut pas dire qu'il ne fera rien. »

Hook mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de cracher des injures. Si le capitaine pétait un câble, les matelots seraient perdus. Il se tourna sur sa droite pour affronter le regard de la brune avec un sourire charmeur.

« Ecoute, lov', tu te rappelles de notre petite conversation de l'autre jour sur la confiance? Et bien il est temps d'appliquer tout ça. Tu dois me faire confiance sur ce coup là. Je connais Garvin beaucoup mieux que toi, non ? Alors tu vas rester bien sagement derrière Jarek alias « l'armoire à glace », fixer un point avec tes magnifiques yeux émeraude et surtout ne pas laisser un seul mot de ta mélodieuse petite voix franchir cette attirante bouche rose. Compris ?

- Ok, ok ! » assura Alana les mains en l'air avant de se réfugier un peu plus loin sur le pont.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Ce mélange de stresse et de colère dans ses adorables yeux bleus n'annonçait rien qui vaille.

Les hommes étrangers d'Oriva dressèrent une passerelle en bois entre les deux navires et plusieurs marins s'invitèrent sur le pont du Jolly Roger. Tous les pirates étaient présents, entourant leur capitaine.

« Garvin ! Quel plaisir de te revoir à bord du Jolly Roger !

- C'est « lieutenant Garvin » maintenant, Hook.

- Et moi « capitaine Hook », toujours, chuchota-t-il la main à côté de sa bouche.

- Toujours aussi drôle à ce que je vois », s'amusa pour de faux le lieutenant.

Garvin se faufilait parmi les marins du bateau pirate, parmi ses anciens compagnons d'aventure qu'il avait trahi. Les mains jointes dans son dos et ses pas longs et lents les agaçaient.

« Alors cette carte ? Toujours rien ? demanda le capitaine d'un air innocent.

- Ah, soupira l'interrogé, j'aurais tellement voulu tous vous arrêter pour vous torturer histoire de retrouver ce foutu diadème. Mais vous êtes intouchable selon mon supérieur.

- Et puis ça serait moins drôle, n'est ce pas, lieutenant ? »

Les deux hommes laissèrent un rire sournois et nerveux s'échapper.

« Et puis surtout je n'aurais arrêté que la moitié du célèbre Jolly Roger ? Quelle déception. Où sont tes autres matelots ?

- C'est assez compliqué, grimaça Hook.

- Et tu navigues qu'avec sept hommes ? s'étonna-t-il. Il marqua une pause et se retourna vers Hook. Et une femme ? »

Il se rapprocha à quelques centimètres du visage d'Alana et examina ses traits. La jeune femme fixait un point droit devant en essayant de maitriser son souffle et les battements pressés de son cœur. Il se détacha d'elle et se retourna vers ses hommes.

« Capitaine Hook navigue avec une femme à bord ! »

Il rejoignit le pirate brun sous les rires de ses collègues.

« Elles portent malheur, ne le savais-tu pas ? A moins que… Oh ! Je vois. C'est pour satisfaire tes besoins d'homme, hum ? », chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Hook servit un sourire hypocrite au lieutenant.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Garvin ?

- Je ne peux pas vous emmener à Oriva puisque ce bateau semble… et bien, tout à fait normal. Je ne peux pas vous tuer, quel dommage. Mais mon supérieur vous transmet tout de même ses amitiés avec un petit cadeau. Eliott ? » rugit-il.

L'homme en question amena sur le Jolly Roger une tige en acier dont l'extrémité était camouflée par une boite en fer. Lorsqu'il la retira, l'acier était rougi par la chaleur et dessinait un P majuscule.

« Mais en mémoire du bon vieux temps, je suis prêt à vous faire une fleur. »

Garvin passa son bras sur les épaules du capitaine comme s'ils étaient encore amis pendant qu'Eliott remontait la manche du pirate avec brutalité.

« J'étais sensé graver ce P sur le bras de tous les marins du Jolly Roger. Mais on va faire un marché, « capitaine ». Si tu ne cries pas pendant qu'Eliott te crame la peau, j'épargnerais tes hommes.

- Ca me semble plutôt raisonnable.

- Parfait ! »

Le P brulant s'appliqua sur la peau bronzé du pirate. Ses collègues regardaient la scène en grinçant des dents. C'est dans les sacrifices qu'on reconnait les grands hommes. Celui là avait beau être petit, ils se rappelèrent tout de même pourquoi ils respectaient Hook. Alana avait une boule au ventre, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et sa rage bouillait. Elle garda le regard fixe comme l'avait exigé son amant. Devant elle, le capitaine semblait intouchable. Sa seule réaction était le rire, comme si la douleur le chatouillait. Il résistait alors qu'Eliott appuyait un peu plus sur le fer rouge sous le regard menaçant de son chef.

« Depuis la disparition de Milah t'avais sûrement bien besoin de ça. T'as dû la payer chère pour qu'elle te suive sur le Jolly Roger.

- Pardon ?

- La prostituée là-bas. J'espère au moins qu'elle en vaut la peine. »

Le pirate ria à plein poumon et, à bout de nerf, cracha sur son ancien matelot à défaut de pouvoir l'injurier. Garvin essuya son visage d'un revers de la main pendant qu'il affichait un large sourire. Eliott rangea le fer dans la boite chauffante mais le lieutenant le retint avec brutalité par le col de sa chemise.

« Pas si vite Eliott. P, ça marche aussi pour prostituée. N'est ce pas, capitaine ?

- Non ! » rugit-il.

Le pirate aurait voulu dégainer son épée et se jeter sur le lieutenant, mais deux hommes le retinrent par les bras. Deux autres hommes saisirent Alana qui ne comprenait pas ce retournement de situation. Ils l'immobilisèrent et plaquèrent son avant bras sur le mât du bateau. Garvin s'empara du fer et l'appliqua avec une vitesse folle sur la peau pâle de la brune. Cette dernière laissa échapper un cri strident en regardant sa peau fondre pendant que tous ses amis avaient sorti les dents.

Le lieutenant retira le fer et Eliott reprit l'arme pour la ranger. Les jambes de la jeune femme tremblaient et elle s'écroula au sol en essayant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

« Pfiou, heureusement que le deal n'était pas sur elle sinon vous repartiez tous avec cette affreuse marque. »

Tibert s'agenouilla à côté de la brune pour lui apporter son soutient. Garvin le fixa quelque instant. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais le lieutenant détourna la tête pour échapper à cet épisode grotesque.

« Ravi de t'avoir revu Hook. J'espère que la prochaine fois, ça seras au bout d'une corde. »

Le pirate fronça les sourcils. Garvin et ses hommes franchirent la passerelle qui liait les deux navires. Le lieutenant s'arrêta devant un homme à la moustache noire qui posa sa main sur son épaule comme pour le féliciter. Il l'avait observé pendant toute la durer de l'assaut depuis l'un des bâtiments d'Oriva. Même s'il était très bien habillé, ses vêtements ne donnaient pas la possibilité aux pirates de déterminer son grade. L'homme retira sa main et se dirigea vers le gouvernail. La poitrine du lieutenant Garvin se souleva avec force et il s'engouffra dans le navire par une porte qu'il fit claquer à son passage.

Les deux corsaires repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Hook n'avait pas attendu une seule minute de plus pour emmener Alana dans sa cabine afin de passer son bras sous l'eau froide. La jeune femme tremblait encore et des gouttes de sueur coulaient de son front. Ses larmes avaient cessé mais ses joues restaient humides malgré tout. Elle releva le menton pour observer le pirate. Dans ses yeux, elle pouvait facilement lire de la culpabilité. Pour lui, c'était de sa faute si elle avait été marquée à vie.

« Tu devrais passer ton bras sous l'eau aussi. »

Hook resta concentré en regardant la plaie de la jeune femme changer de couleur sous l'eau froide. Il fronça les sourcils. Alana retira son bras de l'emprise du capitaine et saisit sa main. Elle la tira en avant et versa délicatement l'eau sur la brulure. Le pirate semblait un peu plus soulagé.

« C'est rien Killian. Tout va bien, je t'assure. »

Elle fit pivoter son visage avec deux de ses doigts et le pirate se noya dans ses yeux verts. Son sourire rayonnant le réconforta et il se sentit un peu plus apaisé.

* * *

**P**lus qu'un chapiiiiiiitre ! Un chapitre "spécial trésor" un peu plus long que d'habitude pour finir en beauté ;)

Je ne sais pas quand je le posterai puisque c'est bientôt la rentrée et j'ai plus internet dans mon studio ! La misère... J'imagine que si je vous fait attendre jusqu'à mon retour le 5 vous allez sortir les torches, les fusils de chasse, les matraques et vos plus beaux sortilèges magiques. Alors je fais de mon mieux pour le publier dimanche :)

A... Nous verrons bien si le ciel me tombe sur la tête d'ici là. **K**izzie !


	13. Chap 13 : Emeraude

**H**ey** !**

Bon, je me répète surement beaucoup beaucoup, mais un énorme merci à _Liline37_, _SianaReiguon _et _Mrs. Gold_, parce que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer avoir autant de feedback positif pour une toute première fiction. Je vous avoue que poster quelque chose sur ce site était un grand défi pour moi. J'aime énormément imaginer des histoires mais je n'ai pas un super don pour l'écriture comme certain (J'espère que mon français un peu bancal et mon orthographe ne vous ont pas trop écorché les yeux...)

Je vous laisse lire le dernier chapitre. Je crois que j'ai pété un câble en l'écrivant...

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Once Upon A Time ainsi que l'univers de la série sont la propriété exclusive de Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz

Alana et l'équipage sortent tout droit de mon pays imaginaire personnel.

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : Emeraude**_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'incident avec Garvin. Le Jolly Roger avait finalement jeté l'ancre à quelques dizaines de mètres d'une petite île où l'eau transparente laisse apercevoir les petits poissons multicolores effleurant le sable blanc.

Les pirates embarquèrent sur deux barques pour gagner la plage. Tibert avait décidé de rester sur le bateau, pensant ralentir les autres dans leur chasse au trésor à cause de sa maladresse légendaire. Le sable blanc accueillit les huit aventuriers avec plaisir. Jarek et Dougal tirèrent les embarcations sur la plage pour que les remous ne les entrainent pas au loin. Hook observait la forêt dense à dix mètres d'eux.

« Et on descend sur cette île comme ça ? On est à la recherche du coffre que veut le Dark One et on y va comme des touristes ? » interrogea Alana.

Le capitaine se retourna pour lui faire face et lui servit son regard charmeur.

« Lov', tous les marins écrivent sur les cartes s'il y a un danger là où ils ont enterré leur coffre, avec un langage codé certes, ... mais c'est pour s'en souvenir !

- Peut être qu'il pensait s'en souvenir tout seul !

- Rappelle-moi… qui a déchiffré la carte de Rumpelstiltskin ? Hum ? A oui, c'est bien moi. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien ... »

Le pirate plaqua sa main sur sa nuque et retira une petite fléchette dont l'extrémité était habillée de fines plumes rouges et noires. Sa vue se brouilla et la tête lui tourna.

« … A craindre ? finit-il avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

- Killian ! » s'écria Alana en se précipitant vers lui.

Elle n'eut le temps de faire que quelques pas avant que sa cuisse gauche ne ressente une sorte de picotement étrange. Sa jambe ne répondait plus et le corps de la jeune femme s'écrasa à son tour au sol. Puis, le noir complet.

* * *

Allongée sur le sol, Alana dormait paisiblement. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se redressa d'un seul coup.

« Aah ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

- Elle est de retour parmi nous. Youpi », s'enthousiasma faussement Garth.

Toujours un peu sous le choc, Alana prenait de grosses bouffées d'air. A sa droite, Hook se frottait la tête comme s'il venait lui aussi de se réveiller. Les pirates étaient tous assis par terre et affichaient une mine terrible. Après quelques efforts, elle distingua la cage en bois qui les enfermait. A l'extérieur, des cabanons de fortune recouverts de feuilles de palmiers entouraient un grand bûcher. Sa chaleur se faisait ressentir jusqu'à la petite prison. Deux femmes et trois hommes passèrent devant le feu. Ils avaient la peau foncée, presque rouge, avec quelques vêtements en peau d'animal. De la peinture noire décorait leur visage ainsi que leurs membres découverts. L'une des femmes regarda en direction de la cage et se lécha la lèvre supérieure.

« On a été capturé par ... Une tribu sauvage ? Qu'est ce qu'ils comptent faire de nous ?

- Demande à ton cher capitaine, râla Garth.

- Hum ? » esquiva l'intéressé en se grattant sa barbe de trois jours.

Le pirate soupira et Lasar reprit la suite de la discussion.

« Tu vois le bûcher là ? Ils vont faire qu'une seule bouchée de nous.

- Je n'veux pas qu'on me mange !

- Comme tout le monde ma grande, rassure toi. »

La bouche à demi ouverte et les sourcils froncés, la brunette se tourna vers son amant et le fixa avec des yeux rageurs.

« Ok ok, t'avais raison... avoua-t-il vaincu. Ils n'étaient pas indiqués sur la carte. »

Alana laissa sa tête chuter en arrière et la lumière du soleil perçant à travers les arbres de la forêt l'éblouit. Deux membres de la tribu semblaient se disputer au sujet des prisonniers. Ils s'expliquaient avec une autre langue incompréhensible.

« Ils discutent de notre cuisson », plaisanta Lasar dont les dents presque blanches tranchaient avec son teint mat parfait.

Garth leva les yeux au ciel, toujours aussi grognon, alors que Dougal, d'habitude si calme et réservé, laissa échapper un pouffement.

Les deux étrangers commencèrent à faire de grands gestes avec leurs bras. Une fillette passa près d'eux avec un pot en terre cuite dans les bras. L'objet semblait lourd. La main de l'un des deux cannibales heurta la cruche et l'eau se déversa sur leurs pieds nus. Au contact du liquide transparent, les deux étrangers commencèrent à crier et à courir dans tous les sens alors que la petite fille alla se cacher en pleurant.

« Ils ont peur de l'eau ?

- Comment ils font pour survivre ? remarqua Dougal.

- Peut être que les liquides dans la viande suffisent, proposa Garth incertain.

- Le sang ? interrogea Hook avec l'œil mauvais.

- C'est pas des vampires, c'est des cannibales ! protesta Alana.

- T'as pas vu leurs dents acérées ?!

- C'est quoi un vampire ? demanda Lasar un peu perdu par cette conversation.

- Crois-moi tu n'veux pas savoir.

- Des buveurs de sang qui vivent la nuit, expliqua Garth avec un air terrifiant.

- Enfin ils sont sensés être beaucoup plus pâles que ça à la base. »

Les pirates marquèrent une pause. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne disposaient pas de seau d'eau à balancer pour les effrayer et partir les jambes à leurs cous. Ils poussèrent tous un énorme soupir, las d'attendre à côté du bûcher. La température était déjà assez élevée sur cette île, alors être à côté d'un feu n'arrangeait rien.

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? » balança Lasar en espérant une réponse promettant une échappatoire.

Le capitaine se redressa en écarquillant les yeux. Il regarda ses marins tour à tour.

« Tous nos espoirs reposent sur un seul homme… annonça Hook les yeux brillants et l'index en l'air.

- Tibert ? railla Garth une main sur le ventre pour éviter de s'emporter.

- A ton avis pourquoi je l'ai sélectionné à bord du Jolly Roger ? répondit très sérieusement Hook.

- Parce qu'il est maladroit et qu'il pourrait facilement servir d'appât ?

Fou rire général. Il est vrai que la maladresse du pirate n'annonce jamais un bon présage. A bord du Jolly Roger, il ne s'occupait que des tâches sans grandes importances. S'il provoquait un accident – ce qui était souvent le cas – il n'y avait pas, ou bien de très faibles répercussions.

« Mais non ! Ce mec… s'arrêta-t-il avant de chuchoter la suite. Ce mec est un ninja.

- Ok. La fléchette l'a rendu complètement fou, annonça Dougal avec un sérieux sans égal.

- Et toi ? Tu délires aussi Al ? »

Lasar présenta trois de ses doigts devant les yeux de la jeune femme. Il attendait qu'elle lui dise le nombre exact, mais en échange il eut droit à un coup de point dans l'épaule droite.

* * *

« Bon, et bien ça s'ra pas pour ce soir. »

Garth regardait les membres de la tribu rentrer dans leurs cabanes en bois. Le soleil était couché depuis bien longtemps et le feu n'avait pas été éteint. Des petites lucioles s'étaient invitées à l'entrée du village des cannibales. Hook, le regard mort, les observait danser dans le noir. Leurs lumières vertes l'hypnotisaient. Soudain, il sentit un poids atterrir sur son crâne. Il tourna la tête vers les buissons et aperçut une tête en sortir. Tibert. Avant même que le capitaine ne comprenne quoique ce soit, le pirate avait déjà jeté des armes blanches jusqu'à la cage de bois et s'était envolé dans la nuit. Ils s'agissaient des épées et autres armes que les cannibales avaient prit aux pirates lors de leur capture. Hook ramassa un couteau encore surprit et se retourna vers ses marins à moitié endormis.

« Vous voyez ? Un ninja j'vous dis. »

Alana sourit bêtement. Le visage enfantin du capitaine était illuminé. Il commença à découper la cage et les autres marins l'imitèrent en un rien de temps. Ils se faufilèrent en dehors de leur prison de bois et commencèrent leur fugue à travers la forêt. La multitude de végétaux gênait leur progression. Les fougèrent leurs fouettaient le visage ainsi que leurs membres dénudés. Un cri retentit dans la nuit. Ce n'était pas un hurlement, mais un cri saccadé ressemblant à un cri de guerre. La tribu s'était réveillée et courait à la poursuite des pirates.

« Ils vont nous rattraper ! Ils connaissent certainement cette forêt par cœur ! »

Alana s'arrêta. Hook se retourna pour voir quel était son problème. Elle fixait quelque chose à travers les arbres. Elle poussa quelques plantes gênantes avec ses mains et découvrit une petite étendue d'eau avec en son centre une île.

« Al dépêche !

- Non, ils ont peur de l'eau ! Viens ! »

Après un moment d'hésitation, le capitaine s'élança vers l'eau, entrainant par conséquent ses marins.

Le pirate métis aux yeux verts clairs s'arrêta devant la marre alors que ses collègues commençaient à noyer leurs jambes.

« Tu plaisantes ? Peut-être que y'a des crocodiles près à nous sauter dessus.

- C'est pas le moment de faire ton raffiné Lasar. Et puis pour info, je préfère me faire bouffer par un crocodile que par un homme. C'est juste… plus logique. »

L'homme ronchonna et se força à pénétrer dans l'eau. Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans la vase et seules leurs têtes dépassaient. Hook menait la danse. Soudain, il disparut sous l'eau.

« Capitaine ! »

Dougal eut à peine le temps de s'inquiéter que le brun refaisait surface un peu plus loin.

« Ok, commença-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux et en crachant l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche. Y'a un trou sur un mètre, pensez à faire un grand pas. »

Les pirates s'exécutèrent. Lasar s'allongea sur la fine bande de terre centrale après avoir aidé les autres à sortir de l'eau.

« Y'a pas de crocodile. Hourra. Et maintenant ? On reste ici jusqu'à crever de faim ? C'est ça ton plan gamine ? »

Alana adressa un regard menaçant au beau pirate métis. Phil était le seul à pouvoir l'appeler comme ça.

Les cannibales arrivèrent bien vite. Ils encerclèrent le petit étang et grognèrent pour effrayer les futures victimes.

« Et bah quoi ? Vous n'utilisez plus vos petites fléchettes ? se moqua Garth.

Il plaqua sa main sur sa nuque, ses yeux se retournèrent et le pirate tomba à la renverse. L'un des membres de la tribu avait soufflé une fléchette.

« L'homme qui se plaignait plus vite que son ombre ! » plaisanta Hook en montrant théâtralement le pirate à terre.

Le petit homme coloré semblait se faire engueuler par une fine femme vêtue d'une peau à la fourrure noire. Elle faisait de grand geste pendant son cracha d'injures.

« Apparemment ils ne vont pas nous tirer dessus de si tôt.

- Ca servirait à rien. Avec l'eau ils ne peuvent pas nous atteindre.

- Sûrement, Dougal. Sûrement, souffla Lasar.

- C'est marrant de se dire qu'ils ne sont jamais venus sur cette partie de l'île à cause de l'eau », commenta Alana en massant le muscle de sa cuisse qui la lançait depuis la course.

Hook releva le menton et extirpa avec brutalité la carte de sa poche. Il avait prit le temps de la réécrire au propre avec de l'encre noir sur une nouvelle feuille pour pouvoir la lire normalement. Il l'étala sur le sol terreux et pointa l'endroit du doigt.

« C'est ici, annonça-t-il les étoiles plein les yeux.

- De quoi ?

- Qu'on finit notre vie ?

- Que Rumpel-machin voulait nous envoyer ?

- Il se sera bien foutu de notre gueule.

- Regardez ! Cette île forme un cercle parfait. Sur les cartes l'œil peut signifier plusieurs choses mais dans ce cas c'était juste un dessin de la réalité ! Allez, prenez tous une cuillère », annonça gaiement le capitaine en sortant les ustensiles de sa poche.

Les marins le regardèrent étrangement mais son charisme et son autorité prirent le dessus. Ils se munirent tous des petits objets et commencèrent à creuser la terre. Après tout, les cannibales ne semblaient pas lâcher prise et cela était une bonne idée pour faire passer le temps.

« Tu comptes nous faire creuser sans pelle ? protesta Alana.

- Vois-tu lov', j'aimerais bien savoir si ce foutu coffre est vraiment là avant de crever de faim cerné par des cannibales, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

- Ça va être pratique tiens.

- Désolé mais je n'ai pas encore inventé la pelle de poche.

- Peut-être que tu devrais t'y mettre. Et puis pourquoi tu te trimbales avec des cuillères ? questionna la brunette avec les mains en l'air.

- Plan B lov'. Il faut toujours avoir un plan B.

- Et le plan B pour les cannibales tu l'as mis où ? », répliqua-t-elle.

Il la fixa quelques instants les sourcils froncés. Hook cherchait juste du temps pour répondre à sa question. Il inspira une grande bouffé d'air et croisa les bras.

« Toujours en préparation », avoua-t-il.

Alana pencha la tête en arrière une nouvelle fois et soupira bruyamment. Des cris de paniques les intriguèrent. La tribu commençait à s'agiter dans tous les sens. Certaines femmes complètement affolées retournaient en courant dans la forêt. Un des hommes rouges pointa une grosse trace de fumée noire dans le ciel. Il se mit à crier et partit à son tour les jambes à son cou. Les pirates se retrouvèrent tout seuls sous un ciel qui commençait à s'éclaircir.

Un bruit dans un buisson intrigua le capitaine qui se retourna brutalement.

« J'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai effleuré la torche et la cabane à commencé à s'enflammer et...

- Ah ! Mon ninja préféré ! Le voilà mon plan B !

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas capitaine ?

- Mais non Tibert, allez, viens nous rejoindre. Il a emmené les pelles en plus, mais quel homme ! »

Le petit pirate plongea un de ses pieds dans l'étang.

« Y'a pas de crocodile Tib', tu peux y'aller, ajouta Lasar.

- Crocodiles ? s'affola l'homme.

- Non j'ai dit qu'il n'y en… Argh merde, dépêches-toi ! »

L'eau arrivait juste en dessous du nez du pirate qui tenait les pelles à bout de bras au dessus de sa tête.

« Fait attention quand même, y'a un trou donc... » indiqua Hook avant que Tibert ne passe la tête sous l'eau et ne coule à pique.

Jarek se pencha en avant et attrapa le bout métallique d'une des pelles. Il la tira pour retrouver le petit marin qui crachait l'eau qu'il avait engouffré, toujours accroché aux manches en bois.

Trois pelles en main, Hook s'exclama :

« Creusez matelots ! Creusez jusqu'à ce que cette île ne soit plus ! »

C'était maintenant une course contre le temps. Les cris des cannibales retentissaient toujours. Leur campement partait en fumé et le nuage noir dans le ciel se faisait de plus en plus épais. Le capitaine sourit face à la bravoure de son marin. Peut être que tout ce cirque n'était qu'une coïncidence, mais pour l'instant leurs vies étaient sauves et ils touchaient au but.

L'une des pioches provoqua un bruit sourd. Lasar releva la tête et les autres pirates aidèrent à creuser un peu plus vite au tour de cette zone. Ils sortirent de terre un coffre noir aux bords dorés fermé par un cadenas. Sans plus attendre, les marins retraversèrent l'étang avec le coffre au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour l'ouvrir, ils devaient s'échapper le plus vite possible. Jarek portait Garth, toujours sonné par la fléchette qu'il avait reçue.

Les pirates déboulèrent sur la plage. Hook et Dougal portaient chacun l'un des côtés du coffre qui était beaucoup plus lourd que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Les deux pirates pensèrent à tout l'or qu'ils allaient trouver à l'intérieur et ils rigolèrent nerveusement.

Le chant de guerre semblait se rapprocher. Les deux hommes trainaient derrière leurs compagnons, ils prirent quand même le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir les cannibales arrivant à toute allure. Pris de panique, ils accélérèrent leur course.

L'armoire à glace déposa son collègue endormi dans l'une des barques et ils commencèrent à les pousser dans l'eau salée. Au loin, le Jolly Roger attendait sagement leur retour. Les deux embarcations qu'ils avaient utilisées pour se rendre sur l'île, ainsi que celle de Tibert, flottaient dans la mer transparente et donnait l'impression de voler. Hook et Dougal s'enfoncèrent vers eux jusqu'à ce que l'eau atteigne leurs genoux. Ils posèrent le lourd coffre dans une des barques et montèrent à bord d'une d'entre elle. Fier de lui, Tibert n'était pas le rameur cette fois ci. Ils les avaient sauvés et il bombait le torse. A quelques mètres du rivage les cannibales n'osaient pas approcher leurs ennemis.

« Baissez vous ! » lança Hook.

Une nuée de fléchette traversa les airs. Les marins s'étaient tous baissés, sauf Tibert qui, dans son petit monde, n'avait pas entendu les ordres de son capitaine. Il tourna de l'œil, trois fléchettes dans la poitrine et une dans le bras. Un des pirates le retint pour l'empêcher de tomber à l'eau.

« Ninja hein ? se moqua Alana en regardant son amant.

- A mi-temps », lui sourit-il.

La voix de Lasar réveilla Garth.

« Ramez plus vite ils commencent à aller dans l'eau !

- Quoi ? Ils ne la craignent plus ?

- Fait croire que la colère à surpassé la peur. »

En effet, les cannibales avaient à présent l'eau jusqu'à la taille et une deuxième vague de fléchettes s'envola, ne touchant personne cette fois-ci.

Les cris de haine cognaient les esprits mais les marins regagnèrent le Jolly Roger en un rien de temps. Une fois sur le pont, Hook ordonna à ses hommes de déployer la grande voile au plus vite pour s'enfuir de cette île et de ses habitants complètement fous. Les marins tirèrent les cordes à toute allure, courant d'un bout à l'autre du bateau.

L'heure de vérité. Après avoir remit le Jolly Roger sur les railles, les matelots se regroupèrent autour du coffre noir. Jarek saisit un objet métallique pointu et cogna le cadenas de toutes ses forces. Il céda au bout de trois coups. Le pirate s'écarta, laissant le privilège de son ouverture à son capitaine. Ce dernier s'accroupit près de la boite et posa sa main et son crochet sur le couvercle avec un sourire pressé.

« Attends ! »

Les pirates se tournèrent vers Alana comme des robots mécontents.

« Tu vas l'ouvrir comme ça ? s'affola la brunette.

- Heu… oui ? répliqua le capitaine avec des yeux grands ouverts.

- Peut-être qu'il y a un piège dedans. On parle du coffre que Rumpelstiltskin cherche tu sais.

- Et alors ? Tu crois qu'il va nous sauter à la figure ? plaisanta-t-il en mimant l'explosion.

- Non mais il y a peut être… Je sais pas, des serpents à sonnette près à nous sauter à la gorge.

- Tu déconnes ? pouffa-t-il. Ce coffre est enterré depuis tellement longtemps, comment elles auraient survécu tes bestioles ?

- Par magie ? hésita Alana.

- Par magie ? répéta-t-il pour montrer l'absurdité de ses propos.

- J'avais raison pour les cannibales !

- Tu sais quoi ? C'est toi qui va l'ouvrir ce coffre tiens. »

Il se redressa et s'écarta de l'objet.

« C'est une blague ?

- Tu ne me fais vraiment pas confiance hein ?

- Si, bien sûr que si, avoua-t-elle à demi-mots.

- Alors vas-y ! Histoire qu'on se fasse des sacs avec ces peaux de serpents. »

Alana hésita mais le regard du capitaine et des autres matelots commençaient à peser lourd. Elle s'agenouilla devant le coffre et le fixa en soupirant. Hook se pencha au dessus de son épaule pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

« Je t'assure que ça vaut le coup, lov'… »

La brunette souleva le couvercle avec ses deux mains et les pirates crièrent de joie. Sous ses yeux des centaines de pièce d'or reposaient en vrac et laissaient entrevoir les bijoux aux pierres précieuses toutes plus éblouissantes les unes que les autres. Hook vit les étoiles traverser les yeux de la jeune femme et il sourit à ce doux sentiment. L'ouverture du premier coffre est une expérience unique, il se rappelait du sien comme si c'était hier.

* * *

Le retour à Foster allait encore mettre du temps mais le vent était avec eux. Cette fois, aucun arrêt à Tortuga n'était toléré. Maintenant que le coffre était en leur possession, ils savaient qu'ils allaient revoir leurs amis.

Hook retrouva Alana sur la proue du bateau. Elle profitait du vent qui faisait virevolter ses cheveux presque roux avec la lumière douce et orange du soleil de fin de journée.

« Alors ? Comment as-tu trouvé cette première chasse au trésor ?

- Plutôt excitante. »

Alana se mit à rire en repensant à toutes leurs péripéties alors que Hook laissait échapper un sourire satisfait. Les deux jeunes gens se turent en regardant l'horizon et le coucher de soleil.

« Tu sais, j'aimerais que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tout ça. L'aventure, les chasses au trésor, les voyages au bout du monde sur le Jolly Roger, eux… ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'équipage du bout du menton. J'aimerais vivre ça pour toujours. Avec toi. »

Les yeux verts d'Alana brillaient en fixant le marin. Hook sentit que le moment était venu. Il avait trouvé dans tous les trésors du coffre une petite bague en or simple ornée d'une pierre d'émeraude. Cette pierre précieuse signifiait l'espérance, la jeunesse et la vitalité, elle était parfaite pour la jeune femme. En voyant la couleur verdoyante de l'objet il avait tout de suite pensé à ses yeux. Il enfouit sa main dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit le bijou. Il saisit la main gauche de la jeune femme un peu troublée et passa l'anneau à son doigt.

« Faisons-en une promesse. »

_FIN DE PIRATES' LOVE_

* * *

**V**oilà la fin d'une aventure, mais est-ce la dernière ? Je ne pense pas. En tout cas je suis entrain d'écrire une deuxième partie. Elle sortira un jour, quand tout sera écrit puisque je fonctionne comme ça.

En écrivant tout ça, j'ai remarqué que les idées dans notre cerveau fusent à une vitesse incroyable alors que nos doigts sont terriblement lent pour écrire. C'est pourquoi entre temps j'ai commencé et fini une autre fic (assez courte) que je commencerais à publier le week-end prochain. C'est toujours l'univers de Once Upon A Time, j'espère vous y retrouver, ô buveur de thé.

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu. A bientôt.

**K**izzie :)


End file.
